Alive
by Ayrin99
Summary: This is the second part of the fanfiction Mya. Maybe everything was different. Maybe everything we belive, isn't the right thing. What would happen when you see that person again? Will be easy?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, it had been seven years since that day, years in which I had remained hidden, because as much as they wanted to assure that CADMUS had fallen, well everyone knew that this was not true, that organization was still working in the shade.

I caressed the marble of the tombstone as the first tears began to trickle down my cheeks. How could I?

I was afraid of their reactions, especially his own, for I knew that my 'death' had shattered him, but this, I would destroy him.

I was fully aware that if it had not been for my mother, I would not be here, not only she had taken care of me over the last few years, but she had persuaded me to return. However, there were still so many memories about the past that it became impossible to ignore them.

 _FLASHBACK_

I opened my eyes confused, breathing in agitation as I began to remember everything that had happened, taking my hands to my abdomen in search of the bullet wound, without finding it, looking at my surroundings. CADMUS, I still here, it had been one of their plans, I had no doubt about it, How could they be so cruel? They had made them believe that I was dead, to my brother.

I began to cry without being able to remedy it, bringing my hands to my face, trying to cover my sobs.

"Little alien, you're alive," I heard her speak, so I looked at her. "I'm sorry you had to say goodbye, but I wasn't going to let you go," she explained, stroking my face.

I looked at her in panic, frightened by what she was going to do to me before closing my eyes to hold back the tears.

"Well, sweetie, where do we start?" She asked, grabbing my chin, so I knew what was going to happen.

I clenched my fists tightly the moment I felt the needle in my neck, wanting to avoid shouting the moment she introduced it.

She cut my shirt off before picking up a scalpel and cutting off the area of my abdomen, so I restrained myself, watching her movements, noticing how she pulled out a small device.

"You know, they didn't even shoot you," she said. "We were protecting you, little alien,"

"Do they think I'm dead?" I dared to ask for her statement.

* * *

Mon-el was not going to get over it, he was not going to do it, I think we were all aware of that fact.

I took all the air I could in the moment he pulled my head out of the water, trying to breathe while I refused to respond, so she signaled again to submerge me.

I had to admit it, it was getting harder to be able to bear, but I was not going to give them the information, Why did they want it?

"Again, what are your weaknesses other than lead?" She asked, so I shook my head.

I was not going to do it, if they tried to kill all the daxamites, it would be without my help, so if she wanted to kill me she could start, I was prepared.

Again my head was drawn into the water, this time for much longer than others, which altered me, since I had to breathe.

"Are you going to answer?" She asked, getting me to look at her. "Again," she ordered.

This time I could not hold it, getting to lose balance the moment I could breathe, having to be held so I did not fall to the ground.

"Stop" it was Jeremiah's voice. "She will not take it any more, if you put her head once more in the tank, her heart will stop," he explained.

"It doesn't matter," Lillian replied.

"No, she will die," he warned, approaching me. "Let her stabilize," he said, holding me.

"Okay," she finally sighed. "Then we'll continue," she said, lifting my chin. "Rest, little alien," she whispered.

I tried to breathe normally, but it was not easy, so I could not help letting myself fall to the ground, closing my eyes, feeling as he placed his fingers on my neck before stroking my hair.

"Try to relax," he asked.

* * *

I nodded slightly in an attempt to make him understand that I was trying, but I could not, feeling as everything began to become more and more confused and distorted until I ended up losing consciousness.

I felt as they caressed my face, opening my eyes in confusion, identifying her, missing me quite a bit, for I was not quite sure how she had come here.

"Let's change the game," she said with a knife. "If you answer, nothing happens," she explained. "Weak points?" She asked.

"I don't know" I answered sincerely feeling her cutting in my arm. "I'm saying the truth, I don't know" I could not help sobbing about it.

"Are you sure?," she questioned, getting me to nod. "Okay, I believe you, why?" She grabbed my chin.

"I've never been interested in my culture, I don't know anything about it," I explained through tears watching as she threatened to make a new cut. "No ... please ..." I pleaded, but she did.

"How do we get into the ship?" She asked.

"Are you going to kill my mother?" I asked altered, I might not get along with her, but I could not let them do it.

"No, I just want to get inside, how?" She asked.

"Teleportation," I replied in a whisper.

"Well, you learn fast," she smiled, stroking my face. "I'm going to leave it here," she said as several guards approached. "Take her away," she ordered, so they grabbed me, practically dragging me down a corridor to the cell.

They threw me inside making me shrink over myself because of the pain, sobbing as I lay on the bed.

I wanted to get out of here, to see my brother, to tell him that I was alive, for him to promise me that everything would be all right, but how could I reach him? Them? Yes, I missed Kara too. I could not deny it, I needed them, but above all I needed to assure them that I was alive, to keep them from believing that.

This did not end here, I was certain that this interrogation was going to continue until she got what she wanted.

I closed my eyes still in tears, crying until I fell asleep, not wanting to re-think about what would happen tomorrow.

 **The next one will be in the past as well, thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes confused by the amount of light in the room, looking at everything, altering me feeling that they were doing something in my hair.

"Shh, it's almost done," she said, pulling my hands away from my head. "Now we can go," she said, placing a mirror in front of me, making me look at her completely terrified.

She had dyed my hair completely blond, not leaving even a small mark of my natural color, fact that broke me completely, because that person was not me.

I closed my eyes without wanting to observe myself any longer, bending my head in tears, Where was my old self? Because I did not find it right now, I really did not.

"Don't you like it?" She asked me, so I shook my head. "It's the only way they will not recognize you, little alien," she said, grabbing my chin. "Well, put on these clothes, I'll tell you where we're going," she ordered, handing the clothes over to me.

I looked at them, all black, I could not avoid closing my eyes, I did not need to be confirmed, it was obvious where we were going.

I changed quickly, waiting for confirmation that we were leaving, a fact that happened after a couple of minutes, which I spent sitting in a chair when I felt dizzy with every step I took.

I wanted to step back the moment I saw the scene, bringing my hands to my mouth to cover the sobs that threatened to leave my throat. I watched as my brother allowed Kara to hug him while he cried, barely daring to look ahead, yet everything ceased to make sense the moment I saw her, not understanding what she was doing here.

I wanted to move forward, reach them, but I could not, Lillian had grabbed me to keep me from moving.

"Can we go?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's not over yet," she replied.

I bowed my head, what did I need to see? I could not stand being here anymore, having them so close, seriously, I did not, so if I asked to leave, it was for something, not for wanting to oppose or be capricious.

I ended up sitting on the grass with my back to them as I finished consuming myself in tears, feeling like my discomfort was going to increase, the fact that it increased the moment I heard my brother's voice, angry that Lillian was here, and, honestly, I understood, because she killed me.

I felt that she was trying to grab my arm by pulling me up, but I could not stand, I could not do it, so I practically fell forward fighting for breath, so that everything would stop spinning. Without knowing how, she got me to my feet, staggering, but to the car that was waiting for us. I fell against the seat in dead weight, feeling as she clung me to lean on her, before placing her fingers on my neck and her hand on my forehead, asking to be given jackets.

"You can not leave now," she whispered.

When I returned to consciousness I could hear the machines pumping, voices to my surroundings, besides feeling weight on me, why they bothered to save me? I did not understand, if they wanted me dead, why did they do it?

I dared to open my eyes, watching everything carefully, making eye contact with Jeremiah, who smiled slightly as he approached.

"You're going to be okay, okay?" he ruffled my hair.

"Little alien, were you planning to leave?" Lillian questioned, appearing in my field of vision.

I closed my eyes as faint memories drifted over the drive. She had hugged me all the time, she had even caressed my hair, was it compassion? Was she starting to worry about me? Seriously, I did not understand anything, I was not even sure I could claim that it had happened, since I was too confused.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds, which was enough for her to shake her head as she smiled slightly.

"I'm not finished with you yet," she said as if to explain herself.

I nodded indicating that I understood what she wanted to say before attempting to join me, being held by Jeremiah, who forced me to lie down again, so I did it without complaining about it, as the discomfort was still there.

"You're still weak, calm down," he said.

"I'll be back later," she said before leaving, which I took advantage of to collapse.

"I want to go," I said. "With them,"

"I know, but I can't help you under these conditions, Mya." He stroked my hair.

"But will you?" I asked between sobs. "Can you get me out of here?" I asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"I'll try, I'll do everything I can, okay?" He replied, making me nod.

I sighed remembering the scene of this morning, remembering that my mother was there, which despite it was not being the daxamite ritual, she had appeared.

I tried to sleep, I wanted to forget everything, absolutely everything. I honestly had shattered seeing them, seeing him, that way, completely broken, since it was obvious that he was not going to get over it.

 _"The ten years old looked to her mother trying to anticipate her movement, knowing that the answer she had just given would be repressed, so she waited for her to do so._

 _She actually slapped her, throwing her to the ground, making her try to swallow her sobs for not wanting to complicate things, hardly daring to look at her._

 _"Why did you do that, Mother?" It was the voice of her brother who got her head up. "She's a kid," he said, crouching beside her._

 _"She has to follow rules and she knows," she explained._

 _"Come here, Mya." He stretched his arms toward her to take her._

 _She buried her face in his brother's shoulder at the exact moment she started to cry, not bothering to hold on any longer, embracing him as if her own life depended on it._

 _"Shh, calm down," he whispered as his little sister hugged him tightly, feeling as she clung to his shirt." He's not going to hurt you again, Mya, I promise. "He stroked her hair._

 _His sister only sobbed hard as he sat on the bed, replacing her to continue holding her, watching as she slowly calmed down, closing her eyes._

 _"You're tired," he brushed the hair off her face. "You should sleep, little one," he whispered, her eyes widening._

 _"Do not leave me alone, please, Mon-el," she pleaded, looking directly into his eyes._

 _It broke her heart to hear her say it that way, feeling guilty for all those times she had demanded his attention and he had ignored her._

 _"Never, Mya, never" he wiped, watching as she smiled slightly and closed her eyes again._

 _In just a few minutes she felt her sister's body relax completely, indicating that she had fallen asleep, so he lay her down on the bed and began to cuddle her before stroking her hair_

 _"I adore you, little one." He kissed her forehead, promising himself that no one would hurt her from now on. "_

I closed my eyes in tears, remembering the promise he made to me that night, that he would not leave me alone, that he would always be with me, a fact that helped me to verify how difficult it was this for him.

I felt as Jeremiah stroked my hair before wiping my tears, trying to reassure me, but we both knew it was not going to be possible.

"Shh, you have to calm down," he asked.

"I can't" I shook my head. "He promised that he would always be with me, that he wouldn't leave me alone" I sobbed.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Mon-el," I replied. "He never wanted to have a relationship with me, he ignored me until I was ten years old and he hasn't separated from me until Krypton died." I explained a little more calmly. "But now he has not the slightest hope of going to be with me again because I'm supposed to be dead, "I sobbed again.

"I'm going to get you out of here as soon as possible and you will go back with them, okay?" He grabbed my hand.

I nodded, for I was grateful for his words, but how did he intend to do it? Because if we were sincere, I did not think it was to be something simple, since they were always watching me, even when I was in the cell, as if I could break it, when we all knew that was impossible.

Perhaps, the moment I left here, it was better that I return to my mother, accept my responsibilities, and return to Daxam with her. Maybe that way would save me from hurting them, telling them that I was alive, a fact that would destroy them more than anything. So, maybe surrender myself would be the best thing I could do.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	3. Chapter 3

_"He opened the door of her sister's room, feeling guilty for not having gone to see her before, but he had been busy or not, rather that was an excuse and he was fully aware of it, that he could have postponed it._

 _Her mother sat on the edge of the bed as she placed a cloth on the child's forehead, since there was no other way for the fever to let her down, a fact that had surprised many, since it indicated that the medicines given her, had not been effective._

 _"How is she?" He asked, approaching._

 _"Have you been busy?" She asked back. "You haven't had time to come and see her until now," she said._

 _"No," he answered sincerely. "I can stay with her." He offered to what her mother nodded before she rose and left._

 _He stroked her sister's hair, noticing that she was completely pale and unconscious, a fact that worried him. He continued to watch her until he felt her sistere moving, noticing how the twelve years old struggled to open her eyes._

" _Hey" he smiled the moment she got it._

 _"What happened?" She asked, trying to sit up._

 _"Shh, calm down, Mya." He placed his hand on her shoulder so that she would lie down. "You still have a fever," he said._

 _His sister looked at him for a couple of seconds, as if trying to understand what had happened, rising again to embrace him._

 _"Thank you for being here," she whispered._

 _He hugged her tightly when he heard her say that, closing his eyes to avoid having to look at her, no, he had not been there with her, but How to say it? No, he could not hurt her, so he kept holding her._

 _"You should sleep," he whispered, kissing her hair, getting her to nod as she lay down again. "I'll stay until you fall asleep, okay?" He said putting the teddy next to her._

 _The child crouched on herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep in just a couple of minutes, burying her face in the stuffed animal._

 _"Rest." He kissed her forehead, determined to stay longer until he was sure the fever was gone. "_

I shook my head at his request, knowing that I was not going to be able to do it. However, Lillian grabbed my chin to look at her, as if to change my mind.

"Little alien, your powers are stronger, so try," she demanded.

It was obvious that they had increased over time, I could not deny it, but I was really afraid of how far I could be able to get there and for what they could use them, so I would refuse to find out.

"Do it or I'll start with the lead and come back with the questions," she threatened.

I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes before opening them again, this time making use of the heat vision, which I had barely discovered a couple of days ago. Then I tried to fly, falling almost instantly, but holding out more than the day before.

"Increasingly similar to Supergirl," she said getting me to turn to her knowing what she intended to do with me.

"I'm not going to fight her," I said seriously. "I'm not going to hurt her or my brother," I said.

"We'll see that," she narrowed her eyes as she approached me.

"No, I'm not going to hurt my family," I said, turning away from her.

"We are your family, Little alien" she looked at me while I shook my head, that was not true. "We welcomed you when no one did, we are giving you a home" she grabbed my face.

"I was kidnap and this is not a home, it's a prison," I complained, letting go of her grip.

I turned around as I heard her laugh, which made me jaw clench, controlling me, because at this moment, my strength was superior to her, but I was not going to hurt her, because I was not like her.

"If we hadn't found you, do you think your brother would have found you?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"The DEO would have done it," I replied without turning to her.

"And how do you think they would have treated you if they had not known your relationship with him?" she questioned making me to look at her without knowing what she meant. "Your brother was treated as a criminal during his first days here, mainly by Supergirl" she explained, getting my head down.

"Kara was educated to hate everything about Daxam and my brother to hate Krypton," I tried to explain.

"And for what were you educated?" She asked.

"To hate Krypton, but I never did, and I will never defend Daxam, so I wasn't educated at all," I replied, watching as she nodded slightly.

"And what do you think if we take care of your education?" She lifted my chin and I shook my head. "Maybe once and for all you hate the right planet or several," she said.

I looked at her in complete panic, because I refused to start hating cultures, whatever they were, I refused to hurt others only for their purposes, so I moved away from her as much as possible, however, it only sufficed me to feel that they grabbed me so that a few seconds later a needle would be nailed to my neck.

I could not help falling to the ground, shrinking myself as I waited for the pain to cease, beginning to cry. I fought against them the moment they lifted me off the ground, dragging me into a new room, sitting on one of the chairs before placing electrodes by my arms.

"We will increase the number if you don't collaborate, if you do, nothing has to happen," explained Lillian sitting in front of me. "Where do you want to start, Daxam or Krypton?" She asked.

I bowed my head as I meditated, for I had many more things against my own planet than Krypton, yet it might be considered as betraying my people.

"Daxam," I finally whispered.

"Well, let's start with a video, okay?" she said, handing me a cell phone as if she expected me to play it back, but I could not, not after watching the video thumbnail.

I looked at her before focusing my attention on the video, closing my eyes for a couple of seconds before I watched it.

Mon-el, his name summed it all up, because he was crying, being embraced by Kara, while whispering that it was all his fault and that perhaps, if I had not appeared everything would have been easier. These words, despite knowing that he was saying it because he was completely destroyed by my loss, managed to hurt me, since I did not understand how he could believe that if I had died in Daxam everything would have been better, or that I would have stayed here longer in CADMUS.

I sobbed, covering my face, trying to reassure myself, but I could not do it, even covering my ears when I heard her talking to me, not wanting to listen to her words, wanting to be alone for a couple of minutes.

* * *

"Little alien," She pushed my hands away, but I returned to the same position, being forced to undo it the moment I felt the cramp in my body, screaming for pain." I have warned you, if you collaborate, nothing happen " she repeated again." Let's continue. "

I looked at my arms with concern, they were full of burns, because that procedure had been repeated for days, there was only one problem, that my opinion was strong enough not to be able to change it, which caused me to receive continuous discharges, which they had finished this way.

I tried to concentrate on something else as I lowered the sleeve of my T-shirt, trying to avoid feeling the friction had on them, although I do not know who I wanted to fool, since the pain I felt was enough to make me cringe.

I leaned my back against the wall looking into the darkness as I heard footsteps, which made me bow my head, since I was not ready for a new round of this game as I was fully aware that I was not going to bear it one more time.

"Mya, sweetie, it's time," I heard Jeremiah's voice, causing me to look at him confused. "I'm going to get you out of here," he said, opening the cell door to me. "Ask them to hide you, never alone, okay? "He lifted my chin and nodded." Well, let's go, "he whispered, taking my hand to guide me.

He braked at one of the doors, turning to hug me for a couple of seconds, in which I could not help crying over his shoulder, for in a way I was afraid of what I was going to face out there.

"Thank you," I whispered as he pulled me away from him.

"Tell Alex to heal your wounds," he said to what I nodded. "Say hi to them for me" he sighed.

"I will," I said, listening to the guards' voices down the nearby corridor.

"It's time, Mya," he opened the door.

I looked one last time back before running as he had asked me, trying to get out of that labyrinth until I reached the darkness of the night, Where could I go?

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I opened my eyes to the screams and noises of the outside, nervous enough not to be able to go back to sleep, because I did not understand what was happening, so I stood up to look out of the window. Everything, absolutely everything, was coming down, What was happening?_

" _Princess, we must leave" I heard that they spoke behind my back, but I remained motionless because of the scenes that I was seeing. "We don't have time, we must go" he grabbed my arm to pull of me._

 _I rushed by him to the street, having to close my eyes for a couple of seconds before facing everything._

 _I heard screams, but especially those of a mother who asked for help for her son, a fact that managed to alter me enough to make the attempt to let me guide by her voice and to help them. Being held, I was caught again, dragged until we reached a ship._

 _The moment I went to get inside, I refused to do it. Mon-el, where was my brother? I had to find him, stay with him, but again, I could not, being seated by force, while tears began to fall down my cheeks._

 _I needed someone to explain me what was happening, where I was supposed to go, because I really did not understand the situation and my panic did not help either._

 _When the ship took off, I closed my eyes, trying not to alter more than I was, however, a wave shook it, so that I was reached by unconsciousness."_

The bar, that was the place where I could find him or, hopefully, Alex, even Maggie, who could contact them, so after mentally rebuilding a map of the city, I started walking.

I moved uncertainly through the streets, trying to get there as fast as I could, wanting to be with them as soon as possible. When I got to the alley, I tried to go forward without draw so much attention, but it was obvious that I did, since I felt that they were watching me.

"What does a girl like you do here?" They asked me, but I decided to ignore them, continuing walking. "Sweetheart, don't be like that," I heard them closer.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Questioned another grabbing my arm, turning to them.

I tried to them to let me go, but let's face it, I was not in a position to be able to get it, besides the grip they wielded in my arms with the burns, made me want to cry.

They leaned my back against a wall, holding me between them as they watched me. They stroked my face, grabbing my chin before moving to other parts of my body, which made me struggle altering myself.

"Do you think the boss will want her?" Asked the one who only held me.

"It's a girl and it's not human," the other replied. "Your mother will pay millions to have you back, won't she, princess?" He asked, helping me understand that he had recognized me.

"If she wanted me with her, she would have saved me, she will not pay for anything," I said, bowing my head.

"You're the princess of Daxam, someone will want you," he said, stroking my face.

I sighed in an attempt to get released of them, but I only managed to be held tightly until one of them came to pick me up, placing me on his shoulder. I raised my head as the door to the bar opened, seeing Maggie.

"Help" I asked when our eyes met.

"Hey, you guys, where are you going?" She asked.

However, before she could reach us, they had already run with me in their arms, until at one point I was carried away by unconsciousness.

"Take several of them and take them to the chief." I heard them say in the background, but I did not bother to open my eyes, not until I heard a door open and footsteps approaching.

I looked at the one who stood next to me with uneasiness, watching as he smiled slightly before grabbing my arm and pulling me up to another room, where there were other girls, some of them still kids, not more than ten years old, who were completely terrified.

I watched as one of them sobbed sitting on the floor, her knees pressed to her chest, so I approached her.

"Hey ..." I whispered, sitting next to her, watching as she lifted her head to look at me. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Emily," she said in a whisper.

"I'm Mya," I introduced myself with a smile, trying to be calm. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"They say you're someone special, you're a princess," she said as she watched me.

"I am, but that is not going to change my fate" I shook my head, no, it was not going to do it. "You have to be calm, okay?" I hugged her as she nodded while leaning her head on my shoulder,

"I want all of you in your place," they shouted. "Follow the marks on the floor," he warned.

At that moment I realized the numbers that had been painted on the floor, for ages, that's how they were going to order us, so I went to the sixteenth place, watching as she stood next to the girls of twelve years old, still shaking.

"Well, what are my new acquisitions?" asked who I instantly recognized, Roxxas.

I watched as he approached the group where Emily was, waiting, feeling like I needed to come out in her defense, especially the moment he caught her face

"Let her go," I said, defending her.

"Who's the one who talks?" He asked, so I stepped forward. "It's you, Mya," he whispered, approaching me.

"Now you're into this, Roxxas?" I asked him directly.

"I organize your mother's slaves, Princess," he replied.

"She didn't ask for this," I shook my head.

"I need to have my own business." He shrugged. "Well, someone from the Daxamite nobility is coming, so behave," he said.

I looked at him, trying to figure out who it might be, the another daxamite family that bought slaves at Slaver's Moon, yes, I was fully aware of where I was.

I shook my head lookking at the one who had just made a presence in the room, knowing who he was, Zaivre, my brother's best friend.

"Choose the one you want," Roxxas said, his eyes on me.

"Any advice or preference?" He asked.

"Of course ... Mya Gand, Princess of Daxam," he replied, grabbing my arm to pull me forward.

"Oh ... look who's here." He smiled as he watched me. "Can we go to the room?" He asked, grabbing me.

Roxxas nodded before starting to walk, which made Zaivre pull me to walk, so I collaborated without putting things much more tense.

The moment we were in the room, he asked to be left alone, apparently it was part of the deal before he could buy me.

"What have you done with your hair?" He asked, raising my face.

"CADMUS," I answered in a whisper. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked as I realized that his hand was trying to pull the zipper down on my jacket.

"Nothing," he replied. "The jacket out, now," he ordered.

I removed it, exposing all the burns on my arms, which made him grab my right arm to observe it, daring to caress them, so I held my breath.

"I'm sure your brother would not accept this, but he is not here," he smiled slightly. "You're going to come with me, Princess," he whispered, stroking my cheek. "I hope you're up to it," he sighed, putting my hair behind my ear. " I have to go to organize everything, I suppose they will take you where you were before, "he commented." But don't worry, I'll come back. "He kissed my forehead.

"Zaivre" I called him before he could leave the room. "Mon-el survived" I told him for what he smiled and nodded before leaving.

A few seconds later several guards entered to take me to the same cell where I had bee before, so I lay in the bed, keeping my eyes closed.

In a way I was relieved to know that I was going to go with someone I knew, and that Zaivre was not a bad boy, if he cared about that person.

The boredom itself drove me to listen to the scattered conversations in the corridors.

"Some are very young" I heard that they said, approaching. "And she?" at that moment I recognized her voice, it was my mother, so I remained with my back to them.

"They're buying her, but I suppose if you make a better offer, she's all yours," they explained.

"Could I get close to seeing her?" She said, causing me to still stand with my back to them, trying to be calm. "Mya?" She questioned the moment our eyes met, when I broke, beginning to sob without any type of control.

"Mother," I whispered, embracing her in tears, feeling as she hugged me back.

"I want to talk to Roxxas, now, the girl is coming with me," she ordered, holding me in her arms. "Your hair, what have they done?" She asked as we were guided to where he was.

"CADMUS," I replied in a whisper, trying to reassure myself, but I could not.

When we entered that room, they all turned towards us, watching us, feeling the incomprehensible look of Zaivre, who looked at us without knowing what to do.

"Will someone explain me what is my daughter doing here?" She asked, releasing me to approach them.

"She was walking alone in the streets," he replied.

"But you thought about selling her" she commented. "I can finish with this business that you have, Roxxas, so you better explain to me what you intended" she asked much more angry than in the beginning.

I felt Zaivre's hand on my shoulder, so I turned to him watching as he smiled slightly, fact that made me smile without being able to avoid it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, Mya, don't be" he denied caressing my face. "Say hi to Mon-el, okay?" he asked me, so I nodded. "Take care, little one" he kissed my forehead before turning and leaving the room, at which time I returned to pay attention to the conversation that was taking place.

"She's my daughter, I'm not going to pay anything to take her," she warned, grabbing my arm.

"She is not his daughter, she will never be," he replied, which made me look at my mother confused at his words.

"Mother?" I asked, seeking an explanation.

"We talk later, Little one" she looked at me to what I nodded slightly." She is, no one can deny it, "she replied.

I closed my eyes as I felt dizzy, listening to Roxxas's laughter, along with his last words before I finally fell unconscious.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Chapter 5

_"" Hey, sweetie, let's go see Mommy, "she said, grabbing her niece's hand._

 _The little girl, only two years old, only nodded, clinging to her aunt's hand to walk with her, in silence, not daring to utter a word._

 _When they reached the room, she took her in her arms so she could climb into her mother's bed, sitting on the edge of it._

 _"Mommy." The little girl lunged to embrace her mother, burying her face over her shoulder._

" _My baby girl" her mother hugged her back while stroking her hair._

 _"When are you going to get well?" The girl's voice was barely audible._

 _"I hope soon." She brushed the hair back from her face before hugging her again for a couple of seconds._

 _The child smiled at her words, staring at her, sitting on her mother's lap so she could rest her head more comfortably on her shoulder._

 _"Are you behaving yourself?" She asked, tickling her, receiving a statement from the kid, which made her look at her sister-in-law for verification._

" _She's lovely, she doesn't give any problem" she smiled calming her, because she knew the passion and uneasiness that had her daughter to discover the world. "Sweetie, tell Mommy where we are going to go later" her aunt asked._

 _"To see the stars," she replied with subdued emotion, turning to look at her seriously. "When you're well, will you come with us?" She asked in a whisper._

 _"Yes, baby girl, I would not miss it for anything." She stroked her face with a small smile. "I know you're still too young to understand what's going on, but don't forget me, sweetheart," she whispered, kissing her forehead. ._

 _She looked at her sister-in-law, indicating that it was time, however, the child refused to leave, reaching to grab her shirt as she began to cry._

 _She held her until the tears gave way to exhaustion and she ended up falling asleep in her arms, watching as she released the grip of one of her hands to bring her thumb to her mouth, a fact that was known by all, indicating that she was quiet and asleep deeply._

 _"Take care of her for me," she said, feeling the tears. "I know my brothers don't want to know anything about her, but she's a child, she should not pay for what I did," she explained. "It's the most innocent being that can exist right now. I want he to stay the same, far from the evil and prejudices, because she deserves a life beyond what I did" she could not help letting her tears as she hold the hand of the child in her own. "When she's older enough, explain her who I was, everything, remember her that I always loved her and that I'm not going to stop doing it" she hugged her daughter tightly._

 _"I agree that she's just a girl, she should not be judged by you, I'll tell her who you were," replied her sister-in-law. "When you're ready, I'll take her, take your time," she said._

* * *

 _She stroked her daughter's hair before embracing her even more against her, wanting to remember her scent and innocence, kissing her forehead as she watched her carefully. She nodded slightly, indicating that she could take the child away, handing her over to her, being aware that it had been the last time she had held her daughter._

 _"Are we going to see mommy?" She asked her aunt._

 _She looked at the child, not quite knowing what to answer, since she knew that she would not understand it, so she crouched down to speak to her._

 _"Sweetie, we can't go," she replied, brushing her hair away from her face._

 _"Why?" She asked in a whisper._

 _"Mommy's gone and we will not be able to see her any more, little one" she tried to explain._

 _The little girl looked at her in confusion, not understanding what she was saying, going to lower her head, raising it again with glowing eyes, starting to cry as she hugged her._

 _She sat up with her in her arms trying to calm her, to finish relaxing her, which she did after a couple of minutes._

 _"Where is she?" She asked once she was calmed._

 _"In a better place," she replied to what the child nodded as if assuming what she said. "Do you know that Mommy will always be with you?" She looked at her, but the little girl shook her head in confusion._

 _"How?" She asked._

 _"In your heart," she pointed to her's, watching as she carried her hand up there. "Do you want to go to see the stars?" She asked, receiving her statement, so she kissed her forehead before moving her outward, attempt to keep her completely distracted. "_

She watched her daughter asleep, watching her thumb close to her mouth, leaning against her lips, which she did only when she slept soundly, though she had to admit it, by the time she had done it for the last time, since she had been accustomed to bury her face in the teddy that her brother had given her.

She stroked her hair, staring at her closely, surprised that she was alive, yet she was not going to ask for explanations, not now, not when she should give them. She gripped her arm, watching the burns heal, it had been a good idea to place her in a place where the sun could easily reach her.

"Your Majesty, the Prince wants to talk to you," they said.

"Do not let him in, tell him to wait in the throne room," she said, still stroking her hair.

She stared at her for another couple of seconds, ending up kissing her forehead and getting up to leave.

She sighed, then, honestly, she could not say how Mya would take everything she had to say, since it was too much, since everything could break her, especially after have been kidnapped for so many months and dead for her family.

It was time to tell her everything, to tell her the truth, after all she was old enough to understand it, rather she hoped her daughter would be able to, because otherwise, it would only complicate things.

"Tell me if there's any change," she said, heading for the door, being held back by the girl's voice.

"Mommy?" She heard her ask in her sleep, which made her move closer to her, placing her hand on her face, getting her agitation to end.

She stared at her for a couple of seconds, fully aware that it was not a dream, but a memory unleashed upon the words of Roxxas, the one who had unveiled the whole truth even though the child did not know it yet.

She watched as her eyes began to open, blinking in an attempt to get accustomed to the light, before looking at her.

"Mother?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

She sighed, it was time to tell the truth.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at my mother somewhat confused for where I was, recognizing the ship, although I did not remember that there was so much light the last time I was here.

Roxxas's words made their way through my mind, closing my eyes to try to get a clear idea of what was happening.

"We must talk, little one" She brushed away the hair from my face.

I got up with concern, because at the moment I did not understand the situation, which managed to alter me enough for one to look at her for a couple of seconds before daring to ask.

"Who's my mother?" I questioned directly as she ducked her head before looking at me and talk.

"Kryptonian," she whispered, surprising me. "Your father traveled to Krypton and met her, Beliz-El, the youngest of the House of El, the result of which was you, little one." She sighed as if it were difficult for her to continue talking about that. "You were raised there for two years until your mother died, at that time, none of your uncles wanted you there, only your aunt, Alura In-zee worried about you, "she said, looking directly into my eyes as I began to cry. "We were summoned to both .., I didn't want to have anything to do with you, but you ..., you were so little and you ran to me to hug my legs, you chose me, Mya" she dried my tears, but I apart the face .

I could not help sobbing, covering my face to avoid looking at her, trying to reassure me, but I could not, because everything I had just heard had broken me. However, all this made me began to understand things, like the fact that I had powers similar to those of Kara ..., wait, after what I just heard, that made her my cousin, right?

"Is that why you hate the Kryptonians?" I asked between tears.

"Maybe" She shrugged.

"Me?" I asked, searching for the truth.

"No," she said, surprised by my question.

"But I'm not your daughter," I said, watching as she shook her head and smiled.

"You are my daughter, Mya, maybe not biological, but you are" she caressed my face. "Being your mother does not mean that we have to share blood, do not be fooled by that" she asked at the same time I nodded. "You are my little girl and that will never change, "she said hugging me, getting me sobbing on her shoulder.

"The Prince demands to speak to you," they said, which made me feel confused. Was Mon-el here?

"I must go, I'll come back later" She wiped my tears.

"Do not tell him I'm alive, please," I pleaded, I was not ready for him to know.

She nodded slightly before leaving the room, leaving me alone to my confusion over everything I had just heard, including different situations. Remembering my dreams, which now understood that they were memories of what was my life there, with her.

I could not say how my life would have been like if I had been with her, maybe better or worse, I might have been dead at the moment, since I would not have survived the death of my planet.

I sighed, remembering the day I supposedly met Zor-el and Alura, they knew perfectly who I was, yet I did the one thing my mother asked me not to forget her, well I did, I forgot her.

As the door opened, I turned my head to look at her, having too many questions in my mind to clear it with one.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"What?Who?" She asked confused.

"That you are not my mother ..., Mon-el," I whispered clarifying it.

"No, when it happened we sent him for those two years to study at an academy," she replied. "When he returned you lived with us, it wasn't strange," she explained.

"Is that why he acted suspiciously? Did he think I had taken his place?" I asked, bowing my head.

"He was not always like that, Mya," she said, brushing my hair away from my face.

I looked at her, I had no brother for much of my childhood, I hardly had memories of moments with him, they were practically nonexistent.

 _"The two years old had her head on her father's shoulder, remaining with her eyes closed, as if she was trying to fall asleep, however, it lasted only a couple of minutes, since she opened them again when she heard a voice that she did not identify ._

 _"Hey, look who's there," his father whispered, dropping her to the ground, crouching at her height. "He's your brother, Mon-el." He pointed to the eleven-year-old boy who stood in front of him. "Mon-el, she's your sister, Mya" he caressed the little girl's face._

 _The boy knelt at the height of his sister to observe her closely, which made the younger as well before reaching forward to embrace him, getting his brother to hug her back._

* * *

 _"Looks like you're going to get along," said his mother, watching the boy, who nodded, still holding his sister._

 _However, the relationship between siblings had deteriorated considerably, as they hardly spent time together, rather it was the elder who denied the existence of the child._

 _"Mon-el, take your sister," his mother asked him, so he had no choice but to approach where the five-year-old sat, doing nothing she should not._

 _The girl looked at him in confusion as he reached for her, refusing to do so, not trusting much of what was going to happen, wanting to stay where she was until that moment._

" _Mya, you have to come with me" he insisted grabbing her hand. "We can do something, Do you like dragons?" he asked._

 _His sister watched the stuffed animal by her side for a couple of seconds before nodding slightly, so he guided her to where they were, feeling as his sister exerted more force in his grip. He was not surprised to find his father there, who smiled at them both as he approached._

 _He crouched down beside her as he felt the tightness of the girl's tiny body, who clung to him holding the teddy hugged to her._

 _"Do you like it?" He asked, pointing to the dragon in front of him._

 _"It's nice," she whispered to what he smiled as he listened._

 _However, this worship only lasted for a couple of minutes, because when the dragon roared, the child released the teddy, hugged him and began to cry frightened._

 _He stood with her in his arms, hugging her, wanting to calm her down, but his father snatched her from his arms before looking at him and shaking his head._

 _"Mya, hey, take it" he delivered the teddy, although the younger one was much more concerned about keeping her head buried in her father's shoulder than picking it up._

 _"Was it your idea?" His father asked, to which he nodded slightly. "How did you come up with it?" He's only five years old, "he scolded him directly, which confused him._

 _"I asked her if she liked it, she said yes, I didn't think she'd be scared," he explained._

 _"You should have done it," he reproached him with a tight embrace of the child. "Mon-el, your duty is to protect her, not to take her to the danger." He bowed his head at the words of his father._

 _"I'm sorry," he whispered, but they had already left, leaving him alone._

 _He sighed without realizing how it was possible that every time he became interested in his sister, he was scolded, because apparently nothing he was doing was right, but what did they want him to do? He shook his head, maybe it was better if he stopped paying attention to her definitely. "_

"I think I have something that belongs to you, little one." she pulled me out of my thoughts, taking one of my hands. "This was your mother's." She handed me a necklace bearing the symbol of the House of El with something write on it, to my disgrace in Kryptonian, so I was not able to read it and I could not ask Kara.

"Can I wear it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sure, it's yours," she replied, helping me, causing me to catch it the moment it was hanging from my neck.

"Thank you," I whispered, remembering the fact that my brother was on this ship. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Your brother doesn't want to leave, so Daxam comes to him" she explained to what I refused with the head.

"If I returned to Daxam, would he stay here?" I asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"No, Zale is not here," she replied. "You need a husband, although we could always contact Zaivre." She pointed to what I bent my head.

"I know where Zale lives, but I'm not sure he wants to come with us," I said. "If he did, would Mon-El stay here?" He's happy here, with Kara, please don't make him leave" I sobbed begging for him.

"We can try, in that case, he will stay here, I promise," she replied, wiping away my tears, getting me to smile slightly at her words.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Chapter 7

_"The two-year-old allowed her to lay her down on the bed, drowsy, but terrified when she realized she had to stay alone, starting to cry._

 _"Hey, I'm not leaving," she said as she rubbed her cheek by sitting on the edge of the bed, calming her. "What are you afraid of, sweetie?"_

 _"Darkness," the girl replied in a whisper, which made her caress her hair._

 _She smiled slightly, watching her, wrapping her with the bedspread before she began to sing the lullaby which was able to relax her daughter, still stroking her hair, watching as her eyes struggled to remain open, ending up completely asleep._

 _She kissed her forehead, lighting a small night lamp with the intention that if she woke up, she would not be frightened._

 _"I adore you, my baby girl," she whispered, closing the door."_

It's been a week since my mother had allowed Mon-el to return with Kara, to finally stay with her, however, I had been refusing to go to find Zale, claiming I was not ready.

"Mother, maybe we should tell Mon-el and Kara the truth about me," I said. "Explain to them who my mother was." I looked at her, waiting for her statement.

"When you decide it's time to look for Zale, I'll do that," she blacked out.

"We can go today," I said with a lump in my throat, nervous about his reaction.

I sighed, I was not prepared for this, to face him, his reaction, not really, so, despite having said it, I did not want to.

It was in the afternoon when I went back to the streets of National City, when the memories that I had lived here assaulted me, stopping before I guided my mother to where he lived or at least remembered that he did.

I knocked on the door nervously, waiting for someone to open, but I could not help but bow my head the moment I saw him, looking at me as if he did not understand what was happening.

"Zale ..." I tried to speak, but he did not give me more time, since he hugged me against him, getting me to rest my head on his shoulder, starting to cry.

"You were dead, Mya," he whispered, grabbing my face, watching me. "Your brother told me you were dead." I watched his eyes fester. "I can't believe you're here." He smiled, hugging me again. "Come on in," he said, allowing both of us to enter to the house.

He took us to the living room, where I sat beside him on the couch, allowing him to continue hugging me, since it seemed that he did not believe that he had me there with him.

"Zale, don't you think to introduce me?" someone asked behind our back, getting us to turn.

"Uh, yes, she's my foster mother, we could say." He smiled at the same time that I was looking at her, her hair was blond and her eyes were dark.

"I'm Beth, nice to meet you," she introduced herself. "I bet that you must be Mya" she smiled at me, so I nodded slightly." Zale has told me a lot about you, "she said." And you must be her mother, Queen of Daxam, "she said.

"Well, now that we all know each other, I can explain why we have come." My mother smiled. "We return to Daxam, Mya needs a husband and if you do not want to do it, it will be Zaivre, who will take your place." She explained making Zale to hug me even harder.

"What about her happiness?" He asked, pointing at me.

"I sacrificed it for my brother's, besides, I have nothing left here" I looked directly into the eyes. "I don't want to stay in the same place where I was kidnapped and tortured by CADMUS" I shook my head in tears. "I'm going, it is your decision to follow me or not" I whispered at the same time he wiped my tears.

"I'm going with you," he said, grabbing my face to kiss me.

I responded to the kiss in tears, smiling slightly the moment we stepped away, feeling like my mother was watching us closely, which made me bow my head, I should not have done.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he questioned, receiving her affirmation. "And Mya?" He asked, and my mother shook her head.

"You can not, you both know," she said.

"In separate rooms," Beth said, putting her hand on my shoulder, which made my mother nod.

"In that case, I must go and keep my promise, right, Mya?" She smiled. " I'll come tomorrow to pick you up, I love you, little one." She kissed my hair before leaving.

"What are you going to want for dinner?" Beth asked me, so I shook my head. "Aren't you hungry, Mya?" She asked worriedly.

"No, not really, I haven't been eating lately, let's just say I've gotten used to that," I explained.

"But you have to eat something, sweetheart," she said, and I shook my head again.

"Eat something, do it for me." Zale lifted my chin. "Whatever you want," he smiled.

"Pizza and ice cream?" I replied doubtfully, with a shy smile.

"Sounds good to me," he smiled.

I had dinner for the first time in the last few months, surprising them both, who reminded me of my words that I was not hungry when they realized that I was eating a cup of ice cream by myself.

We went up to Zale's room, sitting on the edge of the bed as he lay on it, watching me worried, but I decided to lie down next to him, staring at the ceiling in my thoughts. I felt his grip on my hand, which made me turn my head to look at him, meeting his blue eyes.

"It still seems like a dream to me," he said, stroking my cheek. "When your brother told me that you had died ..." he left the sentence in half, I knew what it meant.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"No, you aren't blame for this, Mya," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "It's not your fault, honey," he hugged me.

He held me for a while, finally relaxing, closing my eyes, but feeling as he grabbed the necklace in his hands.

"Kara's?" He asked directly to what I shook my head.

"It was my mother's," I said.

"How?" He looked at me confused, so I had to explain everything I'd heard about a week ago. "Do you remember anything about her?" He asked.

"A little," I answered in a whisper. "I remember a lullaby that she used to sing to me when I was falling asleep," I said.

"Could you sing it to me?" He asked me as I sat up. "Only if you can, Mya," he whispered.

I nodded slightly before beginning to sing it, closing my eyes, feeling as he surrounded me with his arms the moment my voice began to falter, but I continued until I finished it.

"I've missed your voice," he whispered, forcing my head to rest on his chest. "It's beautiful, no wonder it reassured you," he said at the same time as I smiled.

"Guys, it's bedtime, Mya, sweetie, come with me," Beth called me, so I opened my eyes to look at Zale, who whispered 'midnight' kissing my forehead.

I followed her into the room, watching everything carefully, it was decorated for a girl, however, I resisted the urge to ask for it, advancing to the edge of the bed, sitting on it.

"I decorated it thinking of my daughter," she said, making me look at her. "They separated her from me when she was very young," she explained.

"My mother passed away when I was two, although Rhea welcomed me and took care of me," I ventured to speak with a lump in my throat. "I barely remember her," I sighed.

I lay down, closing my eyes to hold back the tears, feeling the light go out, which altered me, for I did not like the darkness, it reminded me of all the bad things that had happened me in CADMUS. I opened my eyes thinking that I was going to wake up in that cell, staring at the stars that were glued to the ceiling and front wall, watching them.

"Do you like them?" She questioned because of my fascination with them.

"When I was little I could stay hours watching the stars," I whispered. "I remember going with my aunt, later I started going with my father and lastly my brother," I explained, missing those moments. "I suppose at some point I did it with my mother, But I don't remember it" I allowed the tears to escape my eyes.

"She was the one who taught you the Kryptonian lullaby?" She asked, receiving my statement. "It's lovely, I really liked it." She smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds until she began to sing, when I had to force myself to close my eyes, to allow myself to be two years old again, sobbing at the realization of who was the person in front of me, singing to me, stroking my hair before drying my tears.

"Mom?" I asked in a whisper, daring to look at her.

"Hey, little one." She smiled, too, with her gazing eyes.

I stood up to hug her, sobbing the moment she settled me against her, stroking my hair as she continued to sing.

I looked at her, she was supposed to be dead, at least that's what they told me.

"How?" I asked.

"They sent me to Fort Rozz," she replied to my confusion. "They didn't want you in Krypton, at least no being accepted as the first child of the House of El, so I had no choice but to let you go," she began. " They offered me the opportunity to surrender you to another family or your father, but I refused and I tried to run away with you, I was not going to lose you" she caressed my face by pausing. "I was caught, so I was convicted, but I was injured, so they had to wait" she sighed releasing all the tears contained. "Alura took care of you without regard who you were, your aunt loved you so much ..., the last time I saw you ... I made the decision, that you would leave with your father to Daxam, you would be raise there ... I don't regret it, because I know you've been happy, "she said hugging me tightly." Your hair was not blond. "She laughed as she caressed it while I denied it "Cadmus?" She asked, so I nodded. "I'm sorry, baby girl"

* * *

I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes, beginning to fall asleep in her arms.

She watched her little girl, staring at her thumb near her mouth, showing that she was quiet, which made her smile as she continued to cradle her, unable to believe that she had her again.

The moment she had seen her, she had knwn who she was, that look full of emotion contained, the same as she remembered of the two years old she had last seen back on Krypton, a fact that had helped to insist that she stayed with them that night, to know her even more.

She had heard how she had explained to Zale everything that had happened to her during these last months, which had broken her heart, for she could not bear that her daughter had suffered in this way.

"I adore you, little one" she kissed her forehead, laying her down on the bed, not wanting to leave, still caressing her hair." Rest, "she whispered, rising, happy to have her back after a long time.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. Chapter 8

Midnight, yes, I don't know how I had done it, but I had awakened just at that hour, remembering everything that had happened before I slept, smiling as I remembered that she was alive.

I heard the door open, allowing Zale to come in, who came up to the bed and lay down beside me, allowing me to rest my head on his chest as he hugged me.

"Sleep, sweetheart" he whispered, stroking my hair. "You're with me, no one's going to hurt you," he promised, though I think he was doing more for him than for me.

* * *

I closed my eyes, tired, allowing the unconsciousness to reach me in just a few minutes.

She was not surprised to find them hugged, she really did not, so she smiled from the doorway while watching them, noting the smile that remained on the face of her daughter, who with one of her hands grabbed Zale's shirt and the other made her most characteristic gesture, her thumb pressed against her lips.

"Guys, it's time to get up," she said, approaching them, watching as she opened her eyes in fear. "Hey, honey." She smiled.

"No ... we should not ..." the girl was locked with her words. "I'm sorry, Mom" she looked at her getting up.

"Mom?" Was Zale's voice this time, who looked at both of them waiting for an explanation.

"She is my mother, remember ..., it seems that was the destiny" smiled Mya to which she also did it.

* * *

"Now seriously, get up," she said watching her daughter rise to embrace her, so she could not deny it. "Have you slept well, sweetie?" She asked, stroking her hair to which she nodded, resting her head on her shoulder. "Prepare yourself and go down to breakfast," she asked as she separated from her.

I looked at Zale for a couple of seconds before coming up to hug him, which managed to catch him off guard and throw him on the bed again, causing my laughter at his confusion.

"Hey." he smiled into my eyes.

"I've missed you so much," I dared to kiss him.

" Me too," he whispered when I broke the kiss. "But as much as I like to have you so close, your mother will come at any moment and if she sees us ..., she's going to kill us," he said with a smile.

I laughed without being able to avoid it, for that was true, so I sat up, allowing him to get up, to kiss my forehead and go to change, just as I did.

I waited for him at the door of his room, to go down to breakfast, watching how he smiled slightly when he saw me there.

The jokes did not stop at breakfast, laughing as we had not done in a long time, at least I. I took my hand to the necklace to observe it, before looking at my mother, she could tell me what was written on it.

"Mom," I called, getting her to turn to look at me. "What does it mean?" I asked, showing the necklace.

"Don't you remember the Kryptonese?" He asked, so I shook my head, actually I should do it. "It's your name," she said as I watched it.

"There are so many letters to be my name" I commented strangely.

"Shara-el," she whispered, approaching. "Mya wasn't always your name." She lifted my chin.

"Isn't it strange to have to call me by another name?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, baby, it is" she smiled caressing my face. "But it's the one you respond to" she pointed out to what I nodded slightly.

"I don't want to leave," I whispered, listening to my mother's voice at the door, so that a few seconds later the doorbell rang.

Beth, my biological mother, put her hand on my shoulder before approaching to open, appearing with her several seconds later, who smiled at me and came to give me a kiss in the hair, which caused me to bend my head.

At the moment I had found something that tied me to this planet, because I did not want to leave her behind again, to forget about her again, so I was afraid to explain everything without suffering consequences.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, so I nodded. "So are you ready?" She asked.

"I'm not," I said, not daring to look at her. "I don't want to leave," I whispered.

"I want to talk to you alone, Mya." She grabbed my arm to make sure I followed her, which I did, letting myself be led into the living room, where she told me to sit on the couch. "Explanations," she asked, "I knew that this was going to happen, from the moment I saw her, I should not have let you stay here." She sighed.

"Did you know she was my mother?" I asked, holding back the urge to scream.

"Yes," she replied. "But you made a promise, you can not break it," she said seriously, and I shook my head.

"I'm not going to leave, I'm not going to get away from her again," I denied starting to alter. "I was separated from her when I was two years old, I don't remember much and the little I have, I refuse to lose it for returning to Daxam, I don't want to forget her" I stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Mya ..." she tried to grab my arm.

"No, do you want to invade the planet?" I looked at her. "Do it, I don't care." I was too angry to restrain myself.

"Enough," she shouted, slapping me, getting my hand to my cheek confused.

The sound had to be enough for Zale and my mother to come out of the kitchen, approaching me, worried, but, honestly, I was in shock, I did not know how to act in those moments.

"Mya, sweetie, can I talk to you?" She asked, taking me back to the kitchen, getting me to sit on one of the chairs, trying to calm myself down, "Are you okay? "She asked, sitting down in front of me," It's not the first time, is it? "She looked at me, so I shook my head."How many times, Mya?"

"Many," I sighed. "New cultures ... to escape to see the stars ... to go to see my brother ..." I listed.

"Sweetheart, maybe you'd better go, you made a promise, you must keep it." She grabbed my hand as I shook my head and began to cry.

"No, I'm not going to leave without you, I don't want to walk away again," I sobbed.

"Hey, I'm never leaving you, baby girl" she dried my tears. "Come back to Daxam and reign, make a difference, only you can do it." She smiled before hugging me. "I adore you," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

She led me back into the living room, making her hold me again in tears for a few minutes, allowing her to stroke my hair.

"I love you, don't forget that" she grabbed my face. "El Mayarah" she kissed my forehead.

"El Mayarah," I whispered back, finding a meaning for that, smiling slightly before approaching them, grabbing Zale, whispering that I loved her until we disappeared.

The moment we were on the ship, I heard my mother trying to talk to me, but no, I did not want to hear her, not now.

"Take them to their rooms," she ordered, but I refused.

"No, do not." I stopped them, heading for the window.

"Mya, sweetie, they don't obey your orders," I heard her laugh.

"At some point they should start to do so" I answered without turning. "They should know what will happen when I reign in Daxam" I said.

"That's not going to happen in a long time," she said, approaching me.

"The sooner I start with my new laws the better" I looked at her for a couple of seconds before focusing my attention on the space.

"Laws?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course, there will be no slaves, there will be no fraud, the inhabitants will have a voice in the decisions we made …, Democracy, Mother, that's the word," I explained, turning to her, watching her laugh.

"You can not do that, Little one," she whispered.

"Why? Because the royal family would fall?" I asked, this time I was the one who smiled. "Maybe it's the best, so there will be no injustice," I said.

We were both silent for a couple of seconds, watching as she moved to address her throne, sitting on it as she continued to watch me.

"You'll never make it," she warned.

"Who says so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The Kryptonians poison you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No, they don't, they show us another reality that we didn't know" I corrected her. "Maybe, if instead of hating them, you will listen to them a little ..., it could be changes" I assured.

"Mya, stop or ..." she started, but I interrupted.

"Or what?" I looked at her. "Are you going to kill me like you did with father?, Threaten me like you've been doing with Mon-el?, Send me back with CADMUS?" I started to approach. "Tell me what my punishment will be," I demanded. "You are nothing of my, Rhea" I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Mya!" She exclaimed, but only managed to me to shook my head. "I took you in, I gave you a home, I raised you ..." she said, standing up.

"Maybe you should not have," I said. "You could have left me there," I said.

"If I have left you, you might be dead right now, you would not know Mon-el, you would never have done it," she said, and I ducked my head.

"I'm supposed to be dead anyways" I shrugged.

At that moment, Zale grabbed me, placing his hands on my shoulders, holding me, as if he was trying to calm me down.

"You're starting to say things that you're going to regret, so calm down," he asked.

"If I had not brought you here, you would not have met him," she whispered.

"I'm sure his life would be better without me," I said, staring straight into his eyes.

I watched as the sadness was present in his eyes, however, all I did was look at him one last time before turning and walking to my room, throwing me on the bed in an attempt to relax, unable to avoid sobbing shrinking over myself . I curled up, grabbing the necklace from my neck, closing my eyes until I was fast asleep.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. Chapter 9

I shook my head the moment I saw her sit on the bed, pulling my face away when she tried to reach it, because I did not want to face a discussion again, I really did not want to.

"Mya, we have to talk," she whispered, receiving my denial. "At least listen to me, okay?" She asked me, making me denied it again, but it did not stop her. "I understand that you're angry and you don't want to leave, but you promised me that if your brother stayed here, you would come with me and you have to keep it." I felt her hand in my hair. "But there may be another way to do it ... "she said, allowing me to understand what he meant.

"You intend to kidnap my kid, don't you?" I turned to look at her, watching her smile.

"It's not a kidnap, it's just... I need an heir, you don't want to come, your brother either ..." she sighed. "The kryptonian is pregnant, I can always take th baby away from them," she said, looking at me.

"No, not them," I denied, alarmed and confused by the new information.

"Why are you defending them so much?" She asked.

"Because they are my family, we must protect each other," I replied with tears in my eyes.

"What am I?" She asked with a small smile.

"Nothing," I said. "You're nothing of mine." I closed my eyes.

I heard her laugh as she placed her hand on my cheek, which made me move, getting her to pull it apart.

* * *

"I'm telling you again, Mya," she warned. "I was the one who welcomed you and raised you," she said angrily. "Although I'm starting to rethink that it would have been better to leave you in Krypton and see what had happened," she said. " The wedding is this afternoon, "she rose to leave.

I refused to be helped to prepare, no, I was not going to allow it, so I dressed and combed my hair, leaving my hair loose, placing the tiara on it before looking at me in the mirror, watching me closely. In red, that was the daxamite ritual and it was not going to change now, so I smiled slightly before advancing towards the door wishing that all this finished as soon as possible, because despite I've been waiting this moment, I have never imagined that it would be like this.

When I entered the throne room and saw him, I smiled slightly, relaxing, approaching him decisively.

"Hold your hands," my mother asked, so I gave it to him watching him as he smiled slightly. "Well, we're gathered to you to be married for the gods," she began, "They say we all have a soul mate who is reflected on the stars and you have found yours, "she said." Since I want this to be quick so that no one can change my mind, "she sighed, looking at me, obviously saying it for me." It is a pleasure and an obligation to be able to say that you're declared husband and wife" she ended as I felt as Zale was pulling me to get close to him, but I let go, getting a look of misunderstanding.

* * *

"I'm sorry," I whispered before running away, no, I was not prepared for any of this.

He ran after her, worried, not understanding the behavior she was having, although, he knew, all this was being too much for her, he could see it in her face.

He opened the door to the room they were supposed to share from now on, without finding her on the bed, but on the floor with a bottle of kryptonite in her hands.

"Mya ..." he whispered, kneeling beside her, holding her in his arms. "What have you done?" He asked, taking the jar from her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she had done before, beginning to cry. "No ..." she tried to speak.

"Shh, I'm going to help you." He tried to calm her down, watching her breathing grow more complicated. "Help, I need help!" He shouted, rising with her in his arms, leaving the room as he continued to scream.

"Mya!" Rhea cried. "What happened?" She asked, stroking the girl's face.

"She has poisoned herself with kryptonite" he responded feeling that the life of Mya was escaping little by little. "We must do something" he commented.

"The DEO." She looked at him. "Wrap her up with a blanket, there's no time to lose," she said. "Hang on, Little one," she whispered, kissing her forehead.

He wrapped her with a blanket before they were teleported to the DEO, at which time Mya was already unconscious, rather she did not breathe. He sighed looking around, for it was the first time he was there, so he could not tell where he was or where to go with the girl, however, he recognized Alex, who looked confused at the situation.

"I need help," he said, approaching her.

"No ... it can not be Mya," she whispered, placing her hand on the girl's neck. "What happened?" She asked as she led him toward the nursery. "Leave her here," she pointed to a stretcher.

"She has poisoned herself with Kryptonite," he replied as Alex began to recognize her, struggling to bring her back to life.

"You mean with lead." She looked at him confused, but he shook his head before explaining the girl's past in the hope that they could help her. "You must warn Mon-el," she whispered as her pulse settled.

"No, not Mon-el." he stopped her. "She does not want him to know she's alive, that's all she asks for," he said.

"Okay, I have to talk to J'onn to prevent him from entering the DEO today, him and Kara" she communicated before leaving.

* * *

He sighed stroking Mya's hair, wishing she was well, but above all, that when she woke up, she wanted to talk and explain, since he needed explanations about why she had decided to commit suicide just after the wedding. He could not lose her, not again, not in front of him, he could not allow it.

"Come on, Mya, you can do it," I heard whispered as I struggled to open my eyes.

"Zale ..." I whispered the moment I got it.

"Shh, you're fine, you're fine," he whispered, stroking my hair.

I looked around confused, this was not the ship, no, it was a place I recognized, I was in the DEO, which altered me.

"Hey, calm down," he grabbed me. "Can I start hugging you and then yell at you for doing this to me?" He watched me making me crouch my head, I had to get out of here.

"Before you yell at her I have to check that she is okay, "Alex said, approaching the time I started to breathe with shaking." Hey, calm down, Mon-el is vetoed here today, "he said." I'm glad to know that you're well" she caressed my hair. "I'll recognize you, okay?" she warned.

I nodded slightly allowing myself to recognize myself, watching as she smiled when she finished, indicating that she was fine, but that she preferred to leave me a little more to keep me observed.

"Mya, can I talk to you?" I heard J'onn ask, so I looked at Zale, watching as he nodded before leaving.

I sighed, I had hurt him with that decision, I was aware of this, I knew that I was going to have to give explanations about it and I really hoped he was able to understand me.

I looked at J'onn as he sat beside me, smiling before he hugged me and ruffled my hair.

"You couldn't leave so easily," he said. "Zale has told us everything that has happened, I know you've been arguing with Rhea, but do you think that justifies your performance?" He asked, but I did not answer, "You've heard of a lot of things over the last few days, but what you've done ... Mya, Zale has explained to us that you had just married, he was scared, I understand that he's angry with you right now, "he explained, waiting for me to speak.

"I ..." I was not able to talk. "I wanted to go back to Daxam, there was nothing left to tie me here and I decided to sacrifice myself for my brother, because he was happy here" I tried to start explaining. "But I found her, I found out that she was alive ..., I was separated from her when I was so little ... "I began to cry" She decorated a room for me, with stars ... "I sobbed" Rhea forces me to leave, "I whispered.

"Who's Rhea for you right now?" He asked.

"No one," I answered directly.

"Mya, deep down you know that is not true, that she is your mother and will always be" he grabbed my chin.

I looked at him, maybe it was true what he was telling me, but right now all the bitterness I had towards her was going out, it have been doing it in these last days.

"J'onn can you tell me why I'm vetoed?" I heard his voice wanting to hide, but it was too late. "Mya?" he asked, watching me. "No, it's not you, you're dead, I ... I saw you, I had you in my arms, "he began to cry as he came up, hugging me against him without giving me an opportunity to react.

I allowed him to stay in that position for as long as he wanted, resting his head on his shoulder as he consumed me in tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, pulling away from him. "But I need you to let me go," I said, looking up at J'onn, who nodded slightly as he listened.

"No, no, Mya, please ..." My brother grabbed my face. "Don't go," he said.

"It is the best for you" the tears were completely uncontrollable . "J'onn ..." I called for him to be taken away before I could repent.

Mon-el hugged me again, stroking my hair while crying, increasing the strength for a couple of seconds.

"You'll be safe, I promise you," he sobbed. "I adore you, little one." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Mon-el, everything's going to be okay," I said. "Maybe we'll see each other again, okay?" I tried to smile, watching him smile back before J'onn carried him away despite his pleas for not do it.

At that moment I had the opportunity to collapse, to begin to cry without having an end, bringing both hands to my face to cover it, wishing that this had not happened, because it had only managed to destabilize me more.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Chapter 10

We returned to the ship the moment I made sure that my brother had forgotten everything, tired, wanting to give the explanations that I should, however, Zale left without speaking to me, so I advanced through the ship to reach the throne room, standing with my mother, whom I looked at for a couple of seconds before bowing my head.

"Are you okay?" I heard her ask me, which made me nod. "Has something happened?" She questioned, but despite wanting to tell her that I had seen Mon-el, I held back, shaking my head.

I sighed, maybe I should do it, maybe I should apologize to her, but doing so meant having to retract everything I had said earlier, for as much as I had said things wrong, there were others that had not been.

"I think I owe you an apology, Mother," I whispered, finally approaching her, getting her to look at me in surprise. "I shouldn't have ... I shouldn't have told you these things," I began. "You may not be my biological mother, but you're my mother" I looked directly into her eyes. "You gave me a home, you raised me ... you couldn't have done it, but you recognized me as your daughter without having to do it" I said, "You said that I chose you, but I don't think that would have been enough ... I mean ... you wanted to, too," I said, looking at her, waiting for her to respond.

"Apologies are accepted, little one." She smiled slightly as she brushed the hair off my face. "I understand you don't want to leave here, Mya, that she's something important to you and I'd like to offer you a deal," she said," I can't force you to return to Daxam, I will not do it, it's more when Cadmus stops acting, I intend to allow you to stay here with them, but I still need an heir" she explained watching me, but I could not decide to speak. "You can talk to Zale and think about it, "she said.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me right now," I said in a whisper.

"Try it, little one." She tried to cheer me up before holding me close to her.

I allowed her to hold me for a couple of seconds, pulling me away from her to advance in my search, but the truth was that I felt that it was going to be difficult for him to listen to me, much more after how he had looked at me the last time.

I entered the room without being sure if he would be here, watching him sitting on the bed with his head buried in his hands, not lifting it to look at me, only pulling away the moment I sat next to him, so I closed my eyes and let me fall on the bed.

"I don't know who I'm most angry with," he said, getting me to look at him with icomprension. "Obviously I need your explanations, but I'm aware that I could have stopped it." He looked at me for the first time. "I knew all this was too much for you and I didn't do anything to prevent it, I allowed it to continue" he blamed himself.

"No, Zale, don't blame yourself for this," I asked, getting closer to him. "It was I who made that decision, not you," I pointed out. "There was a time when all this was up to me, I thought it was the easy way to end this, "I began to cry." I'm sorry, I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. "I looked at him through tears.

"Shh, calm down, honey, it's all right, you're okay," he whispered, hugging me. "I'm sorry you had to face your brother," he commented to me, shrugging my shoulders.

"My mother says she'll allow us to stay as long as she has an heir to take back to Daxam, to reign," I explained. "I don't know what to do," I admitted in a whisper.

"When would that be?" He asked, raising my face.

"I don't know, we have to take into account how fast my hair grow and how fast they stop CADMUS" I replied hugging him even more.

Zale hugged me back, holding me close to him before forcing me to lie down, resting my head on his chest as I relaxed with his touch, closing my eyes sleepily.

* * *

"It's going to be all right, Mya" he kissed my forehead.

It had taken three years to finish with CADMUS, during which we had remained in the ship, although I had to admit that I had been allowed to stay as long as I had wanted and had been possible at Beth's house, it could be said that recovering the lost years.

I looked at Zale without hiding the smile, watching as he remained asleep, so I could not help caressing his hair as he began to try to open his eyes, to look at me.

"Hey" he smiled grabbing the hand I had on his hair, locking it between his own before pulling me towards him to hug me "How are you?" He asked worriedly.

"Nervous," I answered sincerely, allowing him to hug me.

"Me too" he whispered kissing my hair.

When we reached the throne room, my mother was waiting for us there, smiling at us both the moment she saw us there. I grabbed Zale's hand unconsciously, trying to be as relaxed as possible, especially as I followed my mother to the lab, feeling my nervousness increase at times.

I felt him grip me hard the moment we were there, waiting for them to let us in.

"Are you ready to meet the babies?" My mother asked.

"Babies?" At that moment I was completely lost.

"Yes, little one, they're twins," she said to my surprise, even to Zale's.

I nodded slightly despite not being, advancing along with her inside, stopping us the moment I saw the incubators of the babies, having to close my eyes to relax, wanting to prevent the tears I stored in them to go outside. However, the moment I felt Zale's arms around me, I allowed tears to slip down my cheeks, not wanting to face that moment, noting how he wiped them dry before kissing my forehead and asking me to relax, a fact that I really tried, although I did not get it. Finally I followed my mother to approach me, watching them, identical twins, there was no doubt about it.

"One of them will return to Daxam with me and the other will stay here with you, it is your decision," she explained. "The names also are." She smiled slightly.

"Jax and ..." I looked at Zale without knowing another name to choose.

"Zander" he completed with a smile.

"Can I hold them?" I questioned doubtfully, wishing I could.

"I would advise you not to fancy yourself with both," my mother warned me, nodding.

* * *

However, I wanted to catch them both equally, for I knew that I would not be able to bear the fact that I had not held my son for one time.

I hugged him slightly feeling as he placed his hands on my face, which only managed to make me cry as a smile was drawn on my face.

"You will make the difference when you reign in Daxam, little one" I started to whisper. "I trust in you to do it, you are the future and I know that your grandmother is going to take care of you, but do not let her guide you in a bad way, because in some moments she can do it" I caressed his face, listening to my mother's laughter in the background, but I did not stop. "Remember that we adore you little, your father, your brother and I, that we will always be there" I kissed his forehead before to turn to Zale "Can you hold him?" I asked, leaving him in his arms.

I approached my mother with the intention of saying goodbye to her, because yes, today would be the last day I would see her and, as hard as I could not recognize it, I would miss her.

Without even saying anything, I hugged her without being able to hold back the tears any longer, sobbing over her shoulder as she stroked my hair without allowing herself to cry.

"Thank you," I whispered, pulling me away from her. "Take care of him, please, you're taking a part of me and I just want to make sure it's going to be okay." I looked her straight in the eye.

"It's going to be okay, little one" she wiped my tears. "Are you going to live with your mother?" She asked, so I shook my head.

"We're going to Metropolis, I still need time," I said in a whisper. "I think I'm going to miss all of this," I said, threatening to cry again.

"Hey, I'm going to miss it, too," she said, turning to hug me. "Especially being able to keep you close, Little one" She brushed her hair away from my face. "Greet your brother for me, okay?" She asked.

I nodded slightly with a small smile, losing it the moment she beckoned Zale to come closer, which made the tears return to my eyes.

I took the little boy in my arms, feeling as Zale surrounded me in turn with his, keeping me close to him.

I kissed his forehead as I watched him again, grabbing his hand, watching as he encircled my finger, clinging to him as if he was asking us not to do it.

"We adore you, buddy" I whispered." Make a difference, Zander. "I stroked his face before giving him to my mother, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It's time, Little one," my mother whispered to what I nodded slightly, embracing Zale, burying my face in his chest, because I could not continue with this.

I knew we were no longer on the ship, the moment I heard him whisper to reassure me, that everything was going to be all right, although I was aware that he was just as shattered as I was.

However, when he separated me, he forced himself to smile, but his eyes said the opposite, indeed, the tears threatened to leave them.

"Mya, he's going to reign as he should" he stroked my hair. "We have to focus on Jax, okay?" He grabbed my face, getting me to nod, even though I knew I could not easily forget the fact that one of my babies was going to be so far away from me, even though I knew that it would be all right, but I still had the feeling that they were taking a part of me.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	11. Chapter 11

_"I screamed, it could not be true, I could not be here again, seriously, I had to find him and flee, yet how could I leave the cell?_

 _I knew they had Jax, I could hear him crying, which indicated that they were hurting him and no, I was not going to allow it, so I knocked on the door with all the force and restrained anger, but I did not get anything._

" _Let me out" I asked, beginning to cry, wasting my strength in continuing to hit her._

 _I sobbed, letting myself fall to the floor as I shrank into myself, feeling a presence on my back, which caused me to turn confused to run into her, feeling my desire to finish with her, but it was obvious that I had lead in my body, since my powers did not end up being present._

 _"Give me back my son," I demanded, rising, watching as she laughed lightly before opening the door._

" _Follow me, little alien" she smiled, so I did, stopping me in a room when I found him lying on a stretcher, his tiny body with a wound in the chest, which broke me completely._

" _Jax ..." I took my hands to my mouth. "What have you done?" I questioned approaching him, caressing his face. "What have you done to my son?" I asked._

 _"Nothing, it will be fine," she replied._

 _He was being taken while I was being held in both arms._

 _"You are monsters," I shouted, trying to get rid of the grip. "No, Jax!" My strength weakened for a moment, ending up falling unconscious seconds after I felt a needle stuck on my neck, whispering one last time my son's name, feeling truly guilty about what had happened. "_

"Mya, shh" I felt that they surrounded me with my arms, which made me open my eyes to meet Zale, who watched me worried, hugging me against him, wanting to calm me "It's a nightmare," he whispered the moment I broke into his arms, sobbing hard.

I remembered everything that had happened in that dream, which made me sit up altered to go in search of him, trying to make sure he was okay, that he had not been taken away. However, Zale grabbed me hard to stop me, holding me close to him, which only managed to alter me even more, debating me in his arms to release me.

"You're worrying me more and more," he said, still hugging me. "What's the matter, Mya?" He asked, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Jax ..." I whispered pushing him. "I have to see Jax" I pushed him, getting him to release me.

I got out of bed as fast as I could, running to the little boy's room, feeling Zyan's footsteps behind me as I peered out to see Jax, who remained asleep. I sighed relaxedly caressing his face, watching as his gray eyes opened, looking at me before smiling slightly and stretching his arms towards me.

"Hey, little one," I grabbed him, cradling him, watching the smiles forming on his face every time he heard me talking.

The six-month-old seemed not to want to go back to sleep, and if we were honest, I did not feel like it either, so I sat on the couch in the room, placing him on my lap while playing with him, causing his laughter, which made Zyan enter the room smiling, sitting on the floor in front.

* * *

I hugged the little one until his breathing rang, indicating that he had fallen asleep, however, not that I wanted to get up very much, leaning my head on the back until my eyes closed.

I watched the thirteen-month-old boy standing in front of me, smiling when his father called him to come forward, but only shook his head before he sat on the floor and crawled over to us. I took him in my arms the moment he arrived, leaving him on the rug before placing a pair of toys at his side and sitting on the couch.

"Don't start walking now that I'm leaving, Okay, Jax?" Zyan kissed his hair before standing up and approaching me. "I'll see you later" he kissed my forehead.

"Have a good day" I smiled shortly before she left at the same time Jax looked at me and pointed to the door asking for his father, threatening to start crying.

I listened as my cell phone rang as I approached to pick it up while I continued to listen to Jax's babbling, however, the conversation with my mother was interrupted by the scene I saw upon arriving in the living room. The little boy was standing in front of the door as he called his dad before turning to me, running to embrace my legs as he began to cry.

I hung up the phone to take him in my arms in an attempt to calm him, but without success, because every time he sobbed with more strength.

"Do you want us to go see Daddy?" I asked him, not knowing what else to do to calm him down.

"Daddy?" He asked before nodding slightly.

Not wanting to take any more time, I prepared him, doing the same thing with me before heading to the Daily Planet, because thanks to Clark, Zale could start working there as a photographer. The truth was, I had to admit it, that he was good and he enjoyed the job, especially when he had to do a report to Jax, since he loved turning his profession into a game for the little one.

I carried him in the arms most of the way, since every time I left him on the ground he did an attempt to run, causing me to have to catch him most of the time. When we got to the floor, I felt all eyes stare at us, picking up a few seconds after Clark approached us.

"Hey, buddy," he tossed his hair back. "What brings you here? Has something happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing worrisome, just that he has begun to walk and he doesn't stop calling Zale," I explained.

"So, you walk" he tickled him making him laugh. "I take you where he is" he said guiding me, knocking on the door before opening it, showing Zale, who looked at us frightened.

"Go for Daddy" I left him on the ground, watching as the little boy moved towards his father with his arms outstretched to hug him.

* * *

Zale held him in his arms, hugging him before throwing him into the air, getting him to laugh out loud before pointing to Clark while making an attempt to pronounce his name as he walked towards him, as if he wanted to show everyone that he had achieved it.

In the park, that's how we decided to celebrate the child's third birthday. It seemed a lie that the time had passed so fast that he would have achieved so many things in only three years, showing every day that he grew up a little, but if there was something I adored of him, it was his curiosity, he asked everything that went through his head at that moment.

However, being here today made me remember Zander, who was also three years old, with the difference that he was distanced from me, which broke me, because he was also my little boy and remembering that I had to letting him go was what hurt me the most.

I shook my head again, focusing on what was happening around me, looking at how Jax played with his friends from daycare, disguised as the one who claimed to be his favorite superhero, Valor. Although he had only seen him on television, he declared himself a fan of him, wanting to do everything he did, and that every day, the little boy acquired a charisma increasingly similar to his uncle. But obviously I was not going to invite my brother, not when I had taken so much time to hide myself, not to tell him the truth no matter how much I remembered him every day and wanted to be with him.

I approached the children the moment I heard him, crouching at his height just as my cousin landed in front, making all the children look at him frightened, well, all but Jax, who grabbed my hand so that we approached.

"I heard a child named Jax turn years," he said crouching to his height. "Is that you, buddy?" He asked, getting him to nod in excitement.

"Do you know Valor?" He asked directly.

"Yes, I have worked with him on some occasion," he replied, as he opened his eyes fascinated by what he had just heard.

"Mommy, he knows Valor!," he exclaimed excitedly, which made me laugh a little at the same time that my cousin looked at me making me nod, knowing what he was going to say.

"Maybe in the future I'll introduce you, what do you think?" He asked.

"Yes!" He shouted before turning serious. "When?" He asked.

"I think that's what Mommy has to say," he pointed me, causing Jax to look at me.

"When, Mommy?" He asked.

"I do not know, Jax, soon, okay?" I stroked his hair to what he nodded. "What do you think if Daddy takes a picture of you with Superman?" I looked at him who nodded slightly.

I pulled away to allow the photo to be taken, however, I was asked by the little one to take a photo with them, so I could not deny it.

"Thanks, I owe you," I whispered.

"No, Mya, I like doing this," he said with a smile, crouching down to Jax again. "Have a happy birthday, buddy." He stirred his hair again before he stood up, smiled and left as he had arrived, flying.

"Where is he going, Mommy?" He grabbed my hand.

"To save the world," I replied, fixing at his fascination looking at the sky.

"When I grow up I want to be like him and Valor" he assured before running to where the other children were.

I smiled watching him, as he repeated the fighting movements and played to protect the planet, striving to achieve it, not wanting to give up, maybe he was destined for it.

"You will be, Jax, you will be," I whispered with a smile.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you going to come and see us?" I heard him ask his uncle.

"Yeah, Jax, by the time the baby's born, okay?" Clark tossed his hair as the boy ducked his head. "Hey, don't be sad, do you know where you're going is where's Valor?" he tried to cheer him up, getting him to smile excitedly, yes, that was what most excited him to move to National City, rather it was all he talked about.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Louis asked, entering the living room, turning to me. "How's it going, Mya?" He asked.

"Wanting that these days pass and hoping that they give us the apartment before it is born" I answered sincerely, since the day that we had to arrive were going to be of the worse ones and, in turn, of the best, therefore I would return to National City with my brother after seven years, plus the baby would be born at any time and I really hoped we had already finished the apartment.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see ." She smiled before approaching where they were. "Hey, little one," she tossed her hair.

"Auntie Louis, I'm going to meet Valor," he exclaimed at what she laughed at before embracing him.

"That's great, Jax." she tickled him.

I watched the three playing, laughing, having fun, which made me think that I would miss all this, for during these last three years, they had become the family closest to me. More than once I had to flee before Kara showed up here, yes, even she appeared once they were taking care of the child and had to convince her he was from a friend. Seriously, I was going to miss all this and I was sure that I wasn't going to be the only one, since Jax refused to leave her friends behind, just as Zale claimed he liked his work here despite having been contracted by CatCo. Yes, that opened other concerns, since the longer it took to tell my brother, the longer I would have him hide from Kara, not because she saw him, but because she would ask questions and, in some, could uncover everything that we had lived.

* * *

I shook my head, this was what I had to do, it was time to do it and, although the pregnancy had taken us by surprise, I could not allow it to stop us.

 _"The thunder and lightning, one followed by the other, with only seconds in between, the storm was over, and as a consequence, the room lit up after the sound._

 _She couldn't stand there, she really could not. She had never liked the loud noises, the dry blows, the screams..., it was the worst thing she could hear in her life, so she got up from the bed, wanting to move down the hall to the other room, but How to cope with every single rumble? Well, she was convinced that she was not going to get it._

" _Mon-el" she called to her brother feeling the pain of her stomach, there was her restlessness before the noise. "Mon-el" she tried a second time a little closer._

 _She went to try a third, but the oppression she felt barely let her breathe to be able to articulate a name, so she struggled to keep tightening, stopping with every noise, trying to breathe normally. However, she failed, and with every step she took, her heartbeat increased, striking her chest hard, as if her heart intended to escape from it. She could not help it, it only made her feel worse, maybe she should have stayed in bed buried beneath the sheets._

 _She had to get to the room, however, she felt her feet locking with each other by falling to the ground, when she decided to shrug on herself frightened by the new thunder._

 _"Mya?" She heard being call, but it was not his brother's voice, but Kara's, who turned on several lights allowing her vision, so she looked ahead as tears came in. "What happened?" She asked crouching in front of her, but her agitation would not allow her to speak, to answer something coherent. "Okay, hey, breathe." She sat down beside her, hugging her before calling Mon-el, who barely appeared ._

 _Kara moved to allow him to stand beside her, to hug her, for it was quite obvious that she needed her brother. She buried her head in his chest as she began to cry hard, tensing herself the moment the next thunder sounded, trying to cover her face before the lightning could invade the room._

 _"Calm down, Mya" he stroked her hair." I know you're scared, but you have to calm down, okay? "He grabbed her face, making her nod, far from reality, for her breathing did not stop shaking._

 _"Do you know something that calms me down when I'm nervous?" Kara said, getting her to look at her before she shook her head. "Focus on someone's heartbeat," she explained._

 _She looked at her brother for a couple of seconds before resting her head on his chest again, closing her eyes as she tried to block out all the outside sound, starting to catch her breath so that minutes later she would fall asleep in his arms. "_

"Mommy?" Jax's eyes widened in alarm at the sound of thunder.

"Shh, it's just a storm, little one" I stroked his face. "Continue sleeping, "I grabbed his hand and soothed him.

I sighed looking at Zale, who smiled slightly at the scene. I was aware that we still had a couple of hours to get to National City, so I preferred that he continue to sleep.

"It's funny that you're the most scary person in a storm and you're trying to calm him down to the same fear," he said with a smile.

"The first thing is him, then me" I answered, because it was true, I would do anything to keep him safe.

"In that case, you should sleep," he said. "You barely slept tonight, you need to rest, I'll let you know when we get there, okay?" He assured me, making me nod.

I curled up on the seat trying to relax at the sound of the thunder, remembering Kara's words, focusing on the little boy's heartbeat, keeping my breath in his, keeping me completely asleep.

I felt someone caressing my face, causing me to open my eyes to my mother, who smiled slightly at me and received my smile in response. I hugged her for a couple of seconds, feeling as Jax was pulling at my hand.

"Hey, buddy" I kissed his forehead before I unhooked him from the seat, helping him get off.

"Grandma," he said, throwing himself into her arms.

I got out of the car with the intention of helping Zale to get everything out of the car, rather, the few things that we had brought in it, because until tomorrow the moving truck didn't arrive. However, everything that was essential for the arrival of the baby was carried by hand, since it could be born at any moment. "

* * *

 **Back to the present (first scene at first chapter)**

Mon-el, yes that was him, I had no doubt that it was my brother who had stopped in front of the tombstone, who had made me hide to avoid being seen, since I was not yet ready to face him, so I stayed where I was.

"Hey, Mya," he knelt in front. "It's been seven years since I last held you and, believe me, I still regret today not saving you, letting you leave that night, maybe if I had not let you go, you would be here with us" I watched as he dried his the tears. "I miss you, every day, every moment, I need you here with us, rather, we all do" he smiled slightly. "The kids enjoy listening to stories of you..., Marley, she loves to know how you were and complete the list of questions, she even added more, "he said excitedly." And Kai, he hardly understand what happened, but every night he take the picture that we have in the living room and give you a kiss, it's as if he wanted to contribute with his affection to keep you between us" he explained placing his hand on the tombstone. "I wish I could have been with you for a longer time, but I keep the memories, like when you only said my name a week after I got home" he laughed, but tears were still coming from his eyes "I might let you believe that I didn't love you, that I didn't care for you until you were ten, but it's not true, because if I couldn't take care of you, it was for fear of hurting you, for something to happen to you and Mya, I don't regret deciding to step forward and become your elder brother. "His voice trembled." I adore you, Little one, "he whispered.

I tried to move in his direction, fighting that other part of me that refused to do so, feeling tears flowing down my cheeks, especially the moment I saw him sit on one of the benches and bury his face between his hands before he began to cry hard. I wanted to get close to him and hold him, explain everything, promise him that I would not leave him from now on, but I could not do it, I could not move, I was only to listen to that part that asked me to run, was what I decided to do, fleeing from there as fast as I could.

I tried to calm myself down knowing the time it was and what I should do, wiping my tears when I reached the door before trying to smile and move into the kindergarten.

"Mommy!" Jax ran to hug my legs . "Will we go to the park?" he questioned to what I nodded, because I had been promising him for several days. "Good!" he exclaimed grabbing my hand so that we left.

However, on the way he wanted to run, to go alone, so in a controlled space I let him go, allowing him to run forward, as long as he stayed in my field of vision. But at the moment I had to yell at him, knowing that he was not going to slow down and that he was going to hit the road, which alerted me, but I had no human way of getting to where he was, trying to run while screaming his name, without stopping him.

"Jax!" I screamed in despair as I saw a car approaching him at high speed, at which point I saw him standing in front of him, causing the boy's fascination and my own worry.

I wanted to disappear the moment our eyes finally crossed.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	13. Chapter 13

The uncomfortable silence between us was broken by the contained emotion of the little one, who began to jump around his favorite superhero.

"Mommy, it's Valor!" He ran to where I was getting me to smile over his illusion.

My brother watched us both before crouched to Jax's height while he stirred his hair.

"You shouldn't go running, you have to pay more attention to Mommy, okay?" He said to him as he nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Valor," the little boy smiled, hugging him, which surprised him a lot, but he ended up hugging him as well, smiling slightly, so I couldn't help but smile.

When he separated from him, the little boy again grabbed my hand, asking to be taken to the park, making me look at my brother one last time before nodding at my son's proposal.

"Thank you, Mon-el," I whispered shortly before he left.

I went with the child to the park, allowing him to run along the swings, but without taking my eyes off him, for after what had happened I did not want to take another scare.

I sighed, because it was said that I was alive and I only had to observe the confusion in their eyes, to know that I would face an interrogation, but, in a way, the worst part was done. However, until that moment came, what would happen? I was aware that my brother knew where I was, because my son had already taken care of it, so I felt it was only a matter of minutes before he was present.

"Mya" I heard a voice behind me, which made me turn, watching as he opened his arms to hug me, so I didn't deny it, beginning to cry. "My little girl" he whispered kissing my hair. "Look at you, you don't look like my little sister, "he said, watching me, placing his hand on my belly before wiping my tears." I don't know if you know, but today it's seven years since that happened, how did you get out of there? "He asked me, grabbing my face so I looked at him.

"It was CADMUS, it was planned by them" I tried to start talking, having to sit on one of the benches in an attempt not to get more nervous. "Jeremiah helped me escape and I tried to get to you, seriously, I tried to look for you in the bar, but before I could find you, Roxxas kidnapped me, even tried to sell me to ... Zaivre" I lifted my head to look at him.

"He promised me to take care of you in case something happened to me," he explained, sitting down beside me, looking at me, waiting for me to continue talking.

"Mother took me out of there, although I had to hide from you for a couple of days until she wanted to make the deal with me, I would stay with her, I would marry Zale and we would return to Daxam, while you would stay here with Kara" I observed how he tried to interrupt me, but I did not let him. "Beth or Beliz-el, my mother, turned out to be Zale's foster mother, so I couldn't help but refuse to leave ..., I was separated from her when I was two, I didn't want to miss this opportunity, but that didn't enter into mother's plans" I bowed my head with the intention of burying it in my hands. "Three years ago, when Jax and Zander were born, I allowed mother take Zander to Daxam and ..., there are moments in which I regret and in others in which I consider it was my best option, although I know it is something I will never know" I dried the tears that came out of my eyes. "We have been living in Metropolis, Clark and Louis have been great help in these last years, although I have to say that Kara almost discovered us" I smiled slightly at what he laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you that I was alive, Mon-el, I was afraid" I recognized looking into his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry," he hugged me again, kissing my hair. "It's okay, the important thing is that you're here, with me, with us" he tried to calm me down. "By the way, Jax is adorable," he said to me as I laughed lightly.

"You're his favorite superhero, so don't destroy his dreams, or you'll see with me," I warned him with a smile to which he raised his hands to indicate that he would not.

I watched as my son ran towards us, hugging my legs the moment he identified his uncle, so I sat him between us, causing him to grab my arm wanting to hide his face. The truth is that I looked at him surprised by his behavior, because it was the first time he looked so embarrassing, much more considering that just a couple of seconds, he had jumped around him.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked, pointing to my brother, watching him shake his head. "It's your Uncle Mike, remember I told you about him?" I said, getting him to look at him before smiling a little.

"Hey, little one." He rolled his hair to what he narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know Valor?" He asked directly, eagerly waiting for an answer to his question.

"I met him once," he replied.

"I have just met him," he said excitedly. "I want to be like him," he assured, to which my brother smiled before looking at me.

"Hey, what do you think about coming to dinner tonight?" He asked, waiting for me to respond.

I looked at him for a couple of seconds, thinking of an answer, since I didn't know if I was ready for that. However, my brother's gaze, begging me to say yes, made me nod to what he smiled slightly before embracing me again.

"Can I wear the Valor's suit?" Asked the little boy, looking for a statement.

"I don't see why not." Mon-el tossed his hair.

I smiled, I could not help it, because knowing that I had finally seen him, I had told him the truth was the best thing I could have done, since I should not hide it anymore. This was more than a dream, I had been fleeing from the truth for seven years, refusing to return, although for the first three years I did it for my own good, to stay away from CADMUS, since I knew that they would return in search of me. However, the belief that they were still working in the shade made me want to keep myself hidden or at least to do it for the kids, because I would not let them lay a hand on them.

* * *

I laughed as I watched the little boy jump from the couch to the floor, holding his cape to mimic the wind, laughing as he fell to the ground before throwing himself over his father, who was supposed to be the villain in this story. However, the moment I watched the jump, I knew I had to stop him from doing it again, it had been too high, fact that scared me, since he was still too young to understand what was going on.

I got up from where I was sitting to catch him before I left him on the ground, feeling me watch for him seconds before he started to laugh, shouting that I would do it again, but obviously it was not easy for me to be catching him all the time, so I tried to explain him, being relieved by Zale.

"Jax, let's put on those shoes," I called him, causing him to frown. "Don't you want to go see Uncle Mike? You have to show him your suit, "I said, trying not to get him upset at having to leave.

"Am I going to be able to play superheroes?" He asked sitting down next to me while making an attempt to slip on his shoes.

"Yes, sure your cousins will play superheroes with you," I replied, helping him with the laces.

"Cousins?" he asked in surprise.

"Marley and Kai," I replied as I watched him smile.

"Do they like superheroes?" He asked excitedly, even more as I nodded at his question.

Once we were all prepared we headed to the new apartment where they lived, well, rather, it was still the same building a few floors below, which made me remember all those times I had walked here, sighing when I remembered the last time I did it, as I put on the hood of my jacket and, holding back the tears, I fled from what had been my home, leading me to my worst nightmare.

Zale seemed to notice my discomfort, since he watched me for a couple of seconds before hugging me as if making an attempt to keep me calm, but we both knew that that would not be possible, since the memories of that night, of my last conversation with him, the last time I saw Kara ..., they were beginning to repeat continuously in my head, which made the first tears slide down my cheeks.

"Calm down, Mya," he whispered in my ear before drying my tears and kissing my forehead. "It's all going to be okay," he assured me as Jax pushed our legs apart.

"What happen with me?" The little boy complained, folding his arms over his chest, annoyed that we were not paying attention to him.

"Come here, little Valor," Zale grabbed him in his arms so that the two of us embraced him. "Let's go before your brother comes to find you," he said.

I knocked on the door waiting for them to open, feeling my nervousness increase every second that passed, gripping Zale's hand tightly, feeling as Jax hugged my legs. However, I barely had time to react when the door opened, since Kara held me against her at the same time she started to cry, infecting myself, trying to smile when she left me to watch me, but only for a couple of seconds, because she hugged me again as she whispered that it was a dream.

"Hey, you must be Jax." She crouched at his height as he nodded showing his suit. "Wow..., I really like your suit." she smiled, tossing his hair.

"It's from my favorite superhero, Valor," he pointed out, causing her laughter to rise.

"And Zale," she greeted him. "You were destined, huh? I still remember when your brother caught you kissing" she laughed at what I nodded laughing as well. "Come in, hey guys" she called the children, well and Mon-el, since in just a few seconds he stood in front of us, hugging me again on this day. "She's Marley and he's Kai," she pointed out, shortly before the little girl grabbed my hand to guide me to the couch, to show me the list of questions, which made me smile, realizing the illusion with which she was explaining the answers to all those that I had not come to answer.

However, I could not help laughing at how Jax showed his uncle's his suit, proudly bearing the symbol of the House of El, before turning to show the cape, watching as my brother tried to hold his laughter, maintaining a tender smile as he flattered his own suit, though his nephew abandoned him the moment Kai demanded his attention to play with him.

The dinner seemed to pass without any kind of problem, although to a point, only the four of us remained at the table, since the kids were playing between them, which I was glad, since it indicated that they got along, but, even so , I refused to take my eyes off Jax, for fear of repeating what had happened this afternoon.

I got up to be called by Marley, who continued to listen to everything I had to tell her, but before I could reach her, I felt it, my water broke and the truth was that I did not know how to say it.

"I think we have a problem," I murmured, getting everyone to turn to me, but only Kara seemed to understand what was happening, since she ran to where I was.

"What is it?" The nervousness in Zale's voice was present.

"The baby is coming," I whispered, watching as they all got up to get closer to me.

I closed my eyes, nervous, it was a nice way to start the new stage that opened before us, however, I could not say if I was prepared.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at the little girl without being able to avoid the smile, feeling the look of Zale on us, waiting for my brother to get Jax into the room, it seems that he had not taken too well the fact that she was a little sister and not a little brother as he expected.

"Let's see your little sister, Jax" Mon-el took his hand to bring him closer, but the little boy separated from him to run to where his father was, hugging him.

I watched Zale take him in his arms, causing him to bury his face in his shoulder without wanting to look where I was with the little girl.

I sighed, he was upset about it, but as I had tried to explain him more than once, it was something we could not choose and I sincerely hoped he could understand.

"Jax," I called him, but he did not want to turn around." "Your little sister wants to meet you," I assured him, so she shook his head, still angry.

"Do you know that Valor had a little sister?" My brother said, getting the child to lift his head to look at him. "His sister wanted to protect him, she did something dangerous." He approached them as I swallowed, knowing what story he was going to telling him. "He lost her in front of him and if there's one thing he regrets the most is not having been with her when his sister needed him" he continued talking at the same time he was looking at me. "He misses her every day, because that girl was everything for him and his loss meant a lot, but if he has become who he is now is partly for her and believe me, Jax, Valor adores his little sister" he explained at the same time that I fought the tears that were contained in my eyes.

"Mommy" called me Jax causing me to look at him. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Nevaeh," I replied, watching him as he asked his father to leave him in bed, crawling to stand beside me.

He kissed the little girl's forehead to the astonishment of all, for none of us expected him to act in that way, which softened me so I began to cry while trying to smile to avoid frightening him, but I could not, because the way he was beginning to treat his little sister prevented me, made me want to hug him. I watched him grip her hand gently before looking at me with a smile, excited.

"Can I hold her?" He asked, so I nodded slightly.

Zale sat on the edge of the bed beside him to help him, nodding when they were ready for the baby to be put in his arms, indicating that he should be careful, however, the little boy was immersed in watching his sister in detail, smiling when he noticed that he was opening his eyes.

"Hi, Nevaeh," he whispered. "I'm Jax, your big brother, and I will protect you always." He introduced himself before continuing to speak. "I like superheroes and I hope you too, so we can play together, I have met Valor!" he exclaimed getting my brother to giggle slightly, causing him to look at him to keep him from continuing, because I was sure that Jax was going to ask some question, however, the little one did not seem to find out, but lifted his head to look at him.

* * *

Nevaeh slept deep in his father's arms, Jax lay asleep hugging me as I tried to remain awake, yielding to unconsciousness for a couple of seconds, at which time the door of the room opened, allowing it to enter my brother along with Kara, because this was the first time she saw the little girl, so she soon caught her in her arms, rocking her while smiling, saying to whom she seemed as she watched her, as my brother approached me.

"You didn't do a bad job protecting me, Mon-el." I looked straight into his eyes, watching him look away.

"I've always failed at something," he whispered. "At this moment I'm terrified that something might happen to you, Mya, that something will happen that will make me lose you again," he admitted, his eyes glazed.

"You've never done it," I denied again. "Besides, there's nothing that will make you lose me again," I assured him, to what he only nodded before claiming that he always did something wrong in protecting me.

 _"Six years, that was the age of her little sister, however, she seemed much more responsible than any other child her age and it was demonstrating at the moment, she was taking care of the egg of a dragon, excited by the time that was to come._

 _He sat down beside her, smiling as he watched her, wanting to help her._

 _"Hey, Mya." He tweaked her cheek and smiled. "It may take a while," he said after watching the fixation with which the girl watched the egg._

 _Little by little the hours passed and, ignoring their parents, he wait with his sister, ending by laying his head on his arm as he began to fall asleep._

" _Mon-el, Mon-el!" his sister was hitting his arm hysterically until she got him to raise his head confused by the situation until he realized that it was opening, which had caused the child's enthusiasm. "We have to name it"she whispered._

 _The shell slowly opened, showing a small purple dragon, which captivated both, but especially the little girl, who did not hesitate to extend her hand to caress him, stopping her in the attempt, because if guided by his instincts, he wasn't going to hesitate to bite her._

 _"Hello, Purple," he heard her speak._

 _"Purple?" He looked at her, what had happened with her sister's creativity? But he preferred not to say anything, not break his illusion "Is that going to be his name?" He asked as she nodded slightly. "Welcome to the family, Purple."He smiled as he felt her arms around him, so he hugged her back with a smile._

* * *

 _It had been several months since that night, during which he had seen her sister get involved in raising a dragon without being frightened by those around her, yet every day they warned her of the dangers of being so close._

 _He watched her, noting how she approached the dragon with the food in her hand, determined to give it to him, but when the animal's impatience became present, he did not hesitate to move to where the girl was, alarmed at the scene. Purple kept moving closer to his sister._

 _"Mya!" He shouted, pulling her away as he was about to throw a flare of fire._

 _He covered his sister's body until the precious dragon turned, but not before fulfilling its purpose._

 _He got up, holding her in his arms, seeing the confusion she had, but watching, above all, how she threatened to burst into tears, embracing her before she could start crying. He continued that way until she calmed down enough that he could leave her on the floor._

 _He wiped away her tears by noting the wounds she had on both hands and knees, which alarmed him, for it would betray both of them, and he did not want to be blamed for it, since everyone had allowed her to play with a dragon. However, he had been the only one who had truly been watching that nothing happened to her, because, despite he always was being punished because of her, she was still his little sister._

 _"Mya, hey, princess, what happened?" Their father crouched at her height, but when he did not receive an answer, he stood up to look at him. "Mon-el? He asked._

 _"Purple has tried to attack her," he replied._

 _"Was he domesticated?" He questioned to what he had to shake his head at, as he was working on it, but he still had not. "So, you left your sister with a dragon that wasn't domesticted, didn't you?" he looked at him, so he ducked his head._

 _"I am domesticating him, but he's still very small and he moves by impulses" he tried to explain what had happened. "He shouldn't have attacked her, he was hungry and Mya had food ..." he tried to continue talking, but his father interrupted._

 _"Are you telling me it's your sister's fault?" He asked._

 _"No, Father, it's not," he said, as he watched his sister advance dangerously toward the dragon, coming to him, to caress him, but he was terrified that he could attack her again, so he advanced to where he was to catch her, obtaining the roars of the dragon._

 _Their father watched them carefully before holding his sister, examining the wounds she presented, hugging her for a couple of seconds._

 _"Let's heal those wounds, okay, little one?" He stroked her cheek. "I want that dragon out of here," he ordered, getting Mya upset, shouting that it was her dragon, that they could not take him away. "He will return when he is domesticated" he tried to calm her, but at that moment the little girl was already crying._

 _"Father, I could..." he could not bear to see her sister cry like that, so he tried to offer a proposal._

 _"No, you can not, enough you've done already," he denied the idea. "Let's go, Mon-el, I don't want to imagine what your mother is going to say about this" he said to what he only sighed, because if he was sincere, he did not want to know either "_

"Did they scold you because of me?" I asked, because it was me who felt guilty for everything he had lived, but he did not answer, just lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Mon-el," I whispered.

"I was scolded because I always did something wrong and failed to keep you safe," he replied. "You have nothing to apologize for." He stroked my hair.

"But ... whenever we did something together they would scold you," I began to speak, watching him. "Is that why you stopped paying attention to me?" I asked, looking at how he nodded slightly as I ducked my head.

"I wanted to be a good big brother to you, but I never did, so I decided to distance myself, more and more, until that happened," he explained.

I had no words to answer him, so I sat up, making sure Jax did not wake up, to hug him, holding me in that position for a couple of seconds, unable to avoid letting me weep, for I began to sob on his shoulder until I calmed down enough giving way to exhaustion. When I pulled away from him, I curled up hugging Jax again as I stifled a yawn, closing my eyes to try to fall asleep.

"Rest, little one." My brother kissed my forehead.

* * *

I smiled at the door the moment I saw my mother come in, who was assaulted by Jax, since the little boy did not hesitate to run into his arms before she would leave him on the floor again and grab his hand because of his insistence to guide you to the incubator. My mother took the little girl before approaching me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" She kissed my forehead.

"Exhausted" I smiled slightly.

"It will be better in a few days" she smiled as if she wanted to calm me down. "And Jax?" She asked as I looked at him, for he was playing with his father.

"Good, it was necessary to be told that Valor lost his sister, but now he isn't separated from her" I explained observing how she smiled. "I'm sorry that we still have to live with you, it will take two more weeks" I looked away, knowing what I was going to say.

"It's all right, honey," she said. "You know that you can stay as long as you need to." She looked at me and nodded slightly, since it was the same conversation we had been having for a couple of days, but I did not stop feeling that we had taken possession of her house, since we had arrived, Jax's toys had spread practically for every room. "Mya, hey, I love having you at home, so stop thinking about that," she commented as if she knew that I kept thinking about that, which surprised me. "She reminds me of you," she said with a nostalgic smile, which made me smile too. "There is someone outside who wants to pass," she said smiling, getting me to watch her for a couple seconds, confused, but smiling the moment I noticed who was the one who entered the room, Clark.

"Uncle Clark," I watched Jax run up to him to hug his legs before he took him in his arms. "I've met Valor!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Seriously?" He looked at what the little boy nodded before looking at me to confirm that he had met him, so I had to nod. "Wow, that's amazing, Jax." He tossed his hair before dropping him on the floor, but the little one had not finished telling him everything, so he grabbed his hand.

"I had a little sister," he informed him, approaching him to us before he ran back to where her father was.

"First, congratulations to both of you for the little one." She smiled at the same time that my mother gave her to him. "She's beautiful, I'm sorry Zale, but I think she's going to look more like her mommy" he said.

"Don't worry, you're not the first one to say it, I think Kara has repeated it several times," he laughed, getting me to laugh too, because practically everyone acclaimed that the little girl was going to look like me, But the truth is that I was not sure if that was going to be true, although until then, we should enjoy this moment.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	15. Chapter 15

We had decided to go on holiday together to a house in the middle of a forest, which gave the kids the opportunity to explore, who were playing in the garden or taking excursions to observe the nature around them, with what they seemed being delighted, because every day they asked what was the plan for that day.

Zale had decided to take Jax, Kai and Marley to the nearest lake, while the others had decided to stay at home, rather, I had been forced not to go as a result of the fever that Nevaeh presented, so in these moment I was lying on the bed with the youngest of two years old at my side, trying to control her fever with damp cloths, but nothing could get it down.

"How is she?" Kara asked, entering the room.

"Stay high," I replied in a whisper, trying to suppress a yawn, for I had not slept at all during the night.

"And yours?" She asked, making me look surprised. "Your cheeks are flushed and I bet if I put a hand on your forehead, you're going to be burning," she explained to me. I shook my head, It was impossible, but as if she wante to verify that she was right she approached me, took the thermometer and put it on me. "Did you say?" she showed me the screen, to which I looked even more surprised.

"What's wrong?" Mon-el asked from the door. "Mya, are you all right?" he asked, which made my eyes close, for it seemed obvious that she was sick.

"She has a fever," Kara said placing a cloth on my forehead. "Do not scratch," she asked me, getting me to frown. "You see these pmples." She showed me my arm, remembering those Jax once had when he was younger. "They are going to sting you a lot, Nevaeh a little too, but to her with a few gloves in her hands, it's okay, the problem is in this case is you, because you're more aware and you're going to want to scratch, but you can't believe me, it's much worse, and if you don't do what I'm saying, I'll tie some gloves to your hands, "she warned seriously before looking at Mon-el." If she tries, you stop her, "she ordered before leaving.

My brother sat on the edge of the bed while I watched the pimples, wanting to touch them, but before I could do it, Mon-el grabbed my hand, preventing my movement, which made me look supplicant at him.

"Jax had this and Zale," I said with some fascination.

"Most of the children suffer, but apparently we can infect as well" he explained stroking my hair. "Marley and Kai passed this, Kara and me too, so nothing will happen to you, I can assure you" he smiled the moment Kara was coming back. "I don't think you're going to like this," he whispered with a half smile.

"Open your mouth," she said, grabbing my chin, because I refused to do so after listening to my brother's words. "Seriously, are you going to make it more difficult than the kids?" She looked at me, trying to hide her smile. "You're going to stay here locked until you're good ... Open your mouth, please" she asked again, so I finally did, putting a grimace of disgust the moment she put the spoon in my mouth, wanting to spit it out, but she placed her hand in my mouth while looking at me seriously.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, looking for water, I needed to get rid of that taste. "It's disgusting, Does Nevaeh have to take it?"

"Believe me, she's not going to put as many problems as you did," Kara commented as I brought my hand to my face. "No, Mya," she grabbed my hand before looking at Mon-el. "Get some gloves," she asked.

My brother only took a couple of seconds to return with the pair of mittens, which were delivered to Kara, who put them in my hands before tied them lightly to prevent them from being taken away.

"How do you expect me to do things with this?" I asked in alarm.

"You'll get used to it, now go to sleep, Mya," she said. "While we'll take care of Nevaeh, okay?" She looked at me reassuringly.

I nodded slightly allowing myself to close my eyes, not wanting to sleep, but not being able to stay awake.

* * *

When I woke up it was Zale who was lying next to me, so I sat up awkwardly looking for my daughter, but he grabbed me and put me back on the bed, which upset me, since she was not in the room.

"Neveeh?" I asked sleepily.

"Shh, she's with Kara, she's better." He brushed the hair off my face, stroking my cheek. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, making me shake my head, for I was certainly worse than this morning. "Come here" he stretched his arms to hug me, placing me on his chest.

I lifted my head to look at him as he started singing the kryptonian lullaby, smiling faintly as I rested my head on his chest again, relaxing.

"You've learned it." I looked at him enthusiastically.

"You always sing it to the children to calm them," he replied stroking my hair. "I know it calms you, Mya," he said.

I hugged him with much more force, feeling as he placed his head on mine, which made me want to move my hands to his face, slowing me down the moment I noticed the mittens in my hands, showing them, he laughed lightly as he grabbed them.

"I don't think anything's going to happen if I take them off," he said, fulfilling his purpose. "That's better," he whispered, receiving my statement, for it was true. "I love you." He kissed my hair.

"I love you too," I rose to kiss him.

* * *

Little by little everything had been going forward, going better, allowing me to enjoy some time with the little girl in the garden of the house. At the moment, Kara was with us outside, playing with the bubbles. However, the tranquility of the scene was broken the moment the little girl ran into my arms, crying, screaming that someone was there, which made us turn worried, having to close my eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Mother," I finally whispered.

"Little one," she whispered back with a smile as she focused her attention on Kara. "Kryptonian."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, picking up the child, who refused to lift her head from my shoulder, crying. "Shh, calm down," I tried to dry her tears.

"You have a daughter" she made the attempt to approach, but I distanced myself.

She watched me for a couple of seconds, during which both Zale and my brother appeared, watching the scene carefully, before standing in front of me.

"Zander wants to meet you," she said, getting me to leave the little girl on the floor while asking Kara to take her. "But you must come with me, the little one waits on the ship," she explained, causing my brother to grab my arm, keeping me behind him.

"You're not going to take away my little sister from me," he warned, keeping his grip.

"Do you think I want to take her?" She watched us in disbelief. "If I had wanted her, I wouldn't have let her go." She looked at him. "For the gods, Mon-el, she is not a child, so stop protecting her," she sighed.

"I made the mistake of losing her once, I will not commit it again" her refused to let me go.

"I'm not going back to Daxam, but the kid waits in the ship and that's where they'll meet, whether you want to allow it or not," she repeated.

My brother watched me before seeking Zale's support, nodding finally, not without first hugging me for a couple of seconds, whispering that he loved me and, although I did not want to treat him like a farewell, I did the same.

Once in the ship, I grabbed Zale, nervous about how everything would turn out, in case the little one would be angry with us for abandoning him in that way, for separating him from his brother during these five years, forcing him to be educated in that way. However, my mother seemed to want to delay events, for, after watching me for a couple of seconds, she came up to hug me.

"You have become who you should be, Little one" she pushed the hair away from my face. "I think you are looking forward to this moment and I can assure you that he too" she commented to what I nodded, yes, it was true, "Zander" she called him.

It was only a couple of seconds before the little five-year-old appeared in the room. I looked at him with precision, looking at that brown hair and his grey eyes that looked away every time they made contact with mine, which gave me to understand a reserved attitude on the part of the child, all contrary to his brother. They might be identical, but their personalities seemed opposite, perhaps the wrong twin was chosen to be prince, but imagine a life without the madness of Jax, no, I could not, for that child made everyone smile with the slightest gesture.

He stood next to my mother, bowing his head, embarrassed to feel that we both looked at him, but forced himself to smile when he raised his head again, getting me kneel to his height.

"Zander" I named him watching as he remained undecided, wanting to do something he probably could not, as well he had been educated. "Hey, little one" I smiled grabbing his hands.

"Mommy," he whispered, finally reaching out to hug me, both of us starting to cry, pulling him into my arms as I struggled to calm him down and try to do the same to me.

The little boy raised his head in search of his father, watching him, making him come up to us to stir his hair before I allowed him to hold him, smiling to see them together, happy that our little Zander was with us, that he was going to have a normal childhood, well within the margins that entailed being an alien.

I stroked his hair before embracing Zale, who made his best attempt to hug me back with the little boy in his arms, feeling Zander's arms around me, which made me smile.

"Are we going to go home?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded at his question, before making myself one, How was I supposed to explain all this to Jax?

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	16. Chapter 16

I stopped at the door of the house holding Zander, who looked at me for a couple of seconds as if I he did not understand what was happening, but Zale placed his hand on my shoulder as if he wanted to reassure me before we entered.

I sighed, at some point or another I had to tell Jax everything and maybe this was the best way to do it, tell him once and for all the truth about his identity, about all those around him, what it was doing to me wondering how he would react when he learned that he had had Valor so close. If there was any doubt, my greatest fear was that he would be angry, although he had the right to be, we had hidden his brother's existence.

I knocked on the door being greeted by my brother, who smiled slightly after observing Zander, but the little boy did not hesitate to hide behind me the moment his uncle crouched at his height, which further reaffirmed the child's shyness, for I decided to bend down so he would not take it with fear.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked, pointing to my brother, for I doubted the information my mother had given him, watching him nod slightly before whispering his name. "Good job!" I encouraged him to smile slightly. "Do you say hello to Mon-el? "I asked.

The little boy moved to stand a little ahead, stretching his hand toward my brother in the formal manner in which he had been educated, which made me close my eyes, for perhaps shyness had something to do with this, because, unlike other children, he had been repressed, forgetting to play and having fun.

"Nice to meet you, Zander." He smiled at him, shaking his hand. "Such a prince," he said, twirling his hair at what the little boy grinned.

This same process was repeated with Kara, who, to the surprise of all, got the little one to give her a hug, which made him slowly gain confidence and began to ask questions about everything that missed him for being the first time he was watching them, stunned in one of the windows watching the outside with fascination before asking if he could go outside. However, despite wanting to stay to see his reaction, I had to talk to Jax before he could find out for himself, so I decided to go upstairs where all the children were playing. When I entered the room, I could not help but smile when I saw the youngest of five years in his new suit of Valor, the one that Mon-el had given him, well, it must have been Winn.

"Jax, can you come a moment?" I asked, watching him nod slightly before approaching, so I grabbed him by the hand to take him to our room.

I sat on the bed, waiting for him to sit next to me, but the little boy watched me impatiently, wanting to play again, so I reached out to allow him to sit on my lap, hugging him for a couple of seconds before I dare to speak, because the truth is that I did not know how to start.

"You know Valor, Supergirl and Superman are aliens, right?" I started looking at him who looked confused, but nodded. "They have to be like humans, I mean, in a way they make a life apart from being superheroes and for that they have to fit in, not let others find out who they are" I wanted to explain, but the truth was that I was confusing myself, so I did not miss my son's face. "They are not the only ones, on Earth there are more aliens, "I tried to continue talking, but I was interrupted by him.

"Mommy, are you an alien?" He asked, emotion in his eyes as he watched me.

"Not only I," I replied, at the moment the confusion was again present. "All your family is, Jax, including you and Nevaeh," I said, getting him to smile excitedly.

"Am I going to be like Valor?" He asked, waiting for a statement from me.

"Oh, little one, you already are," I assured him with a smile. "For the last two years you have had him much closer than you think," I said making him look thoughtful, thinking who could be.

"It's Uncle Mike?" He exclaimed, receiving my statement. "You're Valor's little sister, Mommy," he said, and I laughed.

"You want me to tell you his name?" I asked to what he nodded. "Mon-el," I smiled. "Do you know who Kara is?" I questioned, hoping he could give me the answer.

"Supergirl!" He exclaimed before looking at me seriously. "Is it Uncle Clark, Superman?" He questioned as if he doubted what he was asking, but after receiving my statement he returned to the emotion of a beginning. "Why don't you or Daddy be superheroes? "He asked.

"Do you remember the story about Valor's sister?" Well about me" I looked at him as he nodded slightly. "They made him think I was dead, but it wasn't true, but I couldn't go back so easily, so I decided to hide with my mother" I began to explain to him, being interrupted by him.

"With Grandma?" He asked, at which I shook my head.

"Your uncle and I shared a father, but not a mother, even though it was his mother who raised me," I wanted to explain." I was going to leave to Daxam, but I regretted the moment I discovered that your grandma was alive and I wanted to stay" I swallowed, knowing I was getting closer to telling him that. "I made a deal and three years later I allowed her to take your brother back to Daxam," I whispered, looking at him.

"Brother, do I have a brother?" He asked.

"Yes, little one, you have a twin brother," I replied, ducking my head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Jax." I grabbed his face to look at me, but he refused, he was angry, it was obvious. "Jax, if you want to meet him, we can do it now, but we can wait until you're ready, "I explained, getting him to raise his head, but not to make eye contact with me.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Zander," I replied.

"Can I go meet him?" He asked, standing up.

I nodded slightly, getting up too, nervous at their reaction, for I was aware that this was an important moment for everyone, but mainly for them, since it was the first time they were to be seen and considering that Jax had just learned of all.

The little boy took my hand to guide him to where they were, opening the door that communicated with the garden, watching as both children watched with caution before releasing the respective hands they were holding, approaching each other and, the truth is that I could have problems to differentiate them, however, it was his clothes that set them apart.

I smiled as I watched them embrace, allowing the tears to come out of my eyes, feeling as Zale surrounded me with his arms causing me to bury my face in his shoulder, beginning to cry with much more force.

"Shh, calm down, Mya," he whispered in my ear and I tried, but I could not do it, since I would never have believed that this moment would come, so when I felt a few arms hugging me, I separated from Zale to bump into both kids, who watched me worried, as if they did not like to see me cry.

I could not help but bending to embrace both of them, looking at Zale smiling, remembering the last time I had had them together, in my arms, however, I calmed myself as much as possible before joining, since there was still one person to know, Nevaeh.

"Hey, Jax, how about we introduce him to your little sister?" I asked, to what he nodded excitedly, grabbing his brother's hand to guide him into the house, pausing in the living room, waiting for some indication.

"I'll get her," Zale said, climbing the stairs.

"How did the conversation go?" Kara asked, sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Good, pretty good, he's excited," I said. "You should have seen his face when I told him who Valor is," I said, laughing.

They both laughed at it, however, Nevaeh's voice calling me was the one who interrupted the scene, forcing her father to leave her on the floor to run to me, so I took her to lay her on my lap, holding her as she watched her approaching us.

"Zander, she's Nevaeh," I introduced her as he watched her accurately, taking her hand.

"Jax?" She pointed at him, before noticing Jax's presence, when she was confused. "Jax," she pointed at him as she looked at Zander. "Mommy?" She asked, looking at me, dismayed by the situation.

"He's Zander, he's your brother," I tried to explain.

"Zander," she repeated. "Jax," she pointed at his other brother. "Hug," she warned before she lunged to embrace Zander.

Soon it was Jax who joined the hug, which again, made me cry.

* * *

When I woke up I felt I had someone sleeping on me, so I opened my eyes, watching as Zander slept in the middle of the bed, while Nevaeh was on his father's chest, so only missing Jax, who slept on my back, so I moved him gently, laying him down beside his brother, watching them both, smiling as I made an attempt to hug them both.

The reality is that both were supposed to have slept in the room they shared with their cousins, but it had been midnight when Zander had made an appearance and shortly afterwards Jax appeared, so that had been the reason for which ended the three little ones in bed.

"Mommy." Jax rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey, shh, keep sleeping," I stroked his hair, allowing him to hug my arm before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

I smiled slightly as I watched them again, I finally had them together and I could make sure nothing and no one was going to separate them from us.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
